Nobody Said Love Was Gonna Be Easy
by Bohemian Anne
Summary: After the sinking, Jack and Rose attempt to start a new life together, but people from their pasts keep interfering.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_April 18, 1912  
New York City Harbor_

As the Carpathia docked, crowds of reporters and family members gathered and awaited the Titanic survivors disembarking the ship despite the rain. Once all the first class passengers were off and the reporters surrounded them, the steerage passengers were able to get off. Jack and Rose were the last ones to get off. They were already soaked and desperately needed shelter. They walked around for about an hour and found a sign that said _Room Available For Rent_.

"Come on, Rose. Let's see if we afford the place."

"We don't have any money, Jack."

"I still have the ten dollars to my name," he said, smiling at her and grabbing her hand. He pulled her inside the boarding house.

"But how?" Rose asked, as they came up to the front desk and Jack rang the bell.

"How may I help you two?" the old lady asked, coming around the corner from the hall.

"We saw your sign out front and were hoping to rent the room if we have enough for the night," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders and squeezing Rose's hand.

"It's five dollars a night, not including meals, which you go and get yourselves. There's one bed, a vanity, a desk, and a bathroom down the hall. My name is Mrs. Conway," she said, showing them the room. Jack and Rose walked in and looked around the small room. The bed was just big enough for two people. Jack looked at Rose and saw her expression.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but it'll have to do for now."

"I know. I just have to get used to it, is all. As long as I have you, my life is perfect," she said, smiling. Jack turned to Mrs. Conway.

"We'll take it for the night."

"All right. Here's the key. My room is 15A. If you need anything, just knock. Have a nice night," she said, leaving the room to Jack and Rose.

"Where are we going to go next? We're only staying one night here."

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll find somewhere else to stay tomorrow that's cheaper, plus the White Star Line is giving free tickets to all the survivors to get back home. I promise everything will be okay. I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Jack."

"Where would you like to go when we get the tickets?"

"I wouldn't mind going to your hometown."

"That sounds perfect. When do you want to leave New York?"

"As soon as possible. The longer we stay here, the better a chance Mother and Cal have to find me if he doesn't already think I'm dead."

"Okay. I'll go down to the station to see when we can leave. It's late, so let's get ready for bed," Jack said, getting undressed. Rose did the same, and they climbed into bed together and slept the night away.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Jack woke up at dawn and looked at his sleeping beauty. Rose lay on her side, facing Jack. She slept peacefully with a slight smile on her face. She felt safe and loved in his arms and his presence. Around ten AM, Rose woke up.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?"

"I slept perfectly. What time is it, anyway?"

"It's ten o'clock. I was going to go and get us some breakfast. What do you like?"

"I'll just have a bagel and coffee if it doesn't cost too much."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Jack said, quickly, as he went out the door to a cafe down the street. Rose watched him as he went in the door of the cafe. She noticed a black and white Renault car next door to the cafe. She didn't give it much thought until a man in a black suit came out of the shop and headed towards the car. Rose didn't have to look twice, and knew right then and there that it was Calbut where was her mother? Rose backed away from the window for fear that he would look up, and sat on the bed. A few minutes later, she heard the key in the lock, and Jack walked through the door with two bagels and two cups of coffee. He looked at her and saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Rose?" he asked, with concern in his voice. He walked up to her after he put the bagels and cups on the table.

"I'm fine. It was just a close call."

"Close call with what?"

"Cal."

"Was he here?"

"No, but his Renault car was right next to the café, and he came out while you were ordering. I was afraid he would look up and see me in the window and come after me, so I backed away from the window and sat on the bed."

"It's gonna be okay. I won't let him hurt you," he said. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell apart crying.

"Shh. Everything's fine. He's not here. I won't let him get you. I promise." Jack tried everything to comfort her, but she still kept on crying. Even though she had her name under Dawson, Cal could still find her if they weren't careful.

XXXXX

Later in the day, Jack and Rose left the boarding house and went to the train station to see when the next train to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin was leaving.

"Excuse me, but when is the next train to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin?" Jack asked, as they approached the ticket master.

"The next train isn't until May fifth. Would you like to go ahead and buy your tickets?"

"Actually, we were on the Titanic. The White Star Line is paying for them."

"Oh, okay. Do you still want to get the tickets early, then?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"How many do you need, sir?"

"I need two. One for me, and one for my fiancée."

"All right. Here you go," he said, handing the tickets to Jack. Once they got out of the station, Rose stopped, and Jack turned and looked at her, puzzled.

"What is it, Rose?"

"Did you mean it when you said I was your fiancée, Jack?"

"Yes. Rose, I would be honored if you married me. I just haven't had time to ask you today, so here it goes…Rose, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jack, I will," she said, smiling up at him. He picked her up, swung her around, and ended in a deep, passionate kiss. Rose was the one to break it.

"Jack, what are we gonna do about new clothes? We've been wearing these for days now."

"I'll think of something. Maybe a shelter has some we can use until we have some money. I also have to find us a cheap place to stay until we get on the train."

"Yes, but what about in Chippewa Falls? We won't have a place there, either."

"Yes, we will. My house is still standing, but we'll have to fix it up a bit. Don't worry. I told you I would take care of everything, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. It's just that I've never been on the streets, and I'm scared of something happening."

"Like what?"

"Cal," Rose said, looking at him straight in the eye. Jack gave her a hug, and they started searching for another place to stay and some new clothes.

XXXXX

An hour later, Jack and Rose approached a Red Cross shelter and went inside. There they were given two sets of clothes each, a bag of food, and some blankets. They said a quick good-bye and started their search for a new place to stay.

It was getting dark, and Jack and Rose had found no place to stay. They had tried several boarding houses, but it cost too much and they didn't have enough to stay even one night in them. Jack looked at Rose, who was barely able to walk now. He looked for a nearby bench for her to rest, but saw none at that time.

"Come on, Rose. It won't be that much farther."

"That's what you said hours ago, Jack. Face it. We can't afford a place."

"I'll carry you to the nearest bench, then. Okay?" Jack said, as he tried to pick her up, but she refused.

"No, Jack. It'll cause too much unwanted attention, which at this time, we don't need. Cal might still have doubts that we died. I'll just walk slower, okay?" she said, as they entered Central Park.

"There's bound to be one in here, Rose," he said, as they walked around the path and finally came upon a wooden bench and sat down. Jack looked at Rose, who was falling asleep swiftly as she sat upright.

"Here, Rose. Why don't you lie down on the bench? Here's the blankets, too."

"If I take up the bench, you'll end up on the grass. I'm fine."

"I've laid down on grass and much filthier places than Central Park, Rose. Please lie down and rest. You'll need it. We have to walk to some other shelter that might be free so that we aren't out in the open. Okay?" he said, handing her both blankets and sitting up against the bench, watching over her.

"Don't you need one, Jack?" she asked, in an exhausted tone. Jack looked at her, and just shook his head no.

"Go to sleep now, Rose."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Rose," he said, pulling the blankets up to her neck. The park was quiet and peaceful at night, so it wasn't long before the sound of her breathing evened for a good night's rest. Not long after, Jack did the same and dozed off.

The next day, Jack and Rose found a nearby Red Cross shelter taking in Titanic survivors, and decided to stay there until it came time to leave New York City.

_May 5, 1912  
New York Train Station_

Jack and Rose arrived right on time as the last call for Chippewa Falls was being called. They handed their tickets to the officer and climbed aboard. The train wasn't very crowded; some were headed to Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. On the way there, the train had to make five stops in different areas. It would be about a week before they arrived in Chippewa Falls, and Rose was just glad that she could get a good rest on the way there. Rose slept for five hours, until Jack woke her up for dinner on the train.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's time for dinner. Wake up."

"Really? How long have I been out of it?"

"Not long. I'd say about five hours."

"What?" Rose asked, in complete shock. Jack just shook his head and laughed.

"I'm guessing you've never done that before."

"I've never taken a long nap before. There was always some party to attend."

"Now you know what you were missing, huh?" Jack asked, with a loving grin. He took her hand and went to the dining car. The food they served wasn't what Rose was used to, but she had to make do. After all, she was no longer a society debutante. Later that night, they lay side by side, talking about their future and where their horizon was set. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

_May 11, 1912  
Day of Arrival_

At dawn, the train reached its final destination of Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Jack woke Rose up an hour early so she could see a bit of the countryside before they got off. Jack and Rose were about the only people getting off. Rose noticed almost immediately that the people were the most friendly she had ever seen in her whole life. They left the station and headed for his old house.

"It's about a mile away, but it won't take long to get there. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, as they headed north towards the house. It wasn't long before several people started staring at them.

"Jack, I think they're staring at us."

"They aren't really staring to be rude. I think they recognize who I am, and are shocked that I'm back and in one piece."

"Well, well, well. Jack Dawson, is that you?" a voice said from behind them. Jack knew that voice.

"Oh, no. Here we go," Jack said, annoyed.

"What is it, Jack?"

"His name is Matt O'Connor, my rival since I was in kindergarten. He's a pain in the ass, so be careful if he comes around you. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, as they turned around and looked at Matt, who had his arms crossed and a smirk plastered across his face.

"I never thought I'd see your scrawny ass back here again after your parents died, but I was obviously wrong. Who's this little lady?" Matt asked, reaching for Rose's hand to try to kiss it, but she pulled it away and smacked him in the face.

"She's my fiancée, Rose, so don't even try to charm her," Jack said, pulling Rose behind him.

"Why would I need someone as feisty as your bitch, anyway? I'm married and have my own toy to play with."

"We have to go, Matt, so just shut your trap for now. Come on, Rose. We have to get to the house," Jack said, as he took her hand and left Matt standing in the street, puzzled as to how Jack had the nerve to stand up to him like that.

XXXXX

Jack and Rose reached the house after an hour of walking.

"It doesn't look too bad, Jack."

"I know. It looks like someone has been fixing it up already, but who?" he asked, leading her up the steps and into the parlor. They sat on a couch that was still there, and put their bags on the floor for now. Jack left and headed for the market to see what he could provide for dinner if not he could catch some fish in Lake Wissota. When he got to the market, he was welcomed back by everyone. He even saw several of his old school friends. One of his friends and his wife invited him to dinner. He told them yes and that he had to get his fiancée. He reached the house and told Rose everything. She was glad to get a cooked meal and was glad she might make a friend. They left about five and reached his friend's home at six. It was perfect timing, too. They were led into the dining area, sat down in the chairs, and began eating.

"So, how did you two meet?" Robert, Jack's friend, asked.

"We met on a ship. It was love at first sight."

"That sounds romantic. So, how old are you, Rose?" Christina, Robert's wife, asked.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in October."

"I'm eighteen already, so we aren't that far apart in age," she said, with enthusiasm in her voice. The conversation lasted for hours. Jack and Robert caught up on the old days and what Jack had missed over the years, and Rose and Christina talked about whatever was on their minds and were fast becoming friends. It was getting late, and Jack and Rose had to leave and get a good night's rest. They said their good-byes and headed home.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The path to the house was dark and a bit rocky, but Rose was fine, as long as she held onto Jack's arm, making sure she didn't stumble among the numerous rocks and branches. It had been a long yet interesting day, and now she wanted nothing more than to snuggle into bed against Jack and drift into a comfortable sleep. She looked at her lover and then back at the house, frowning as she noticed a slender figure sitting on the porch. Who could that be? Surely not that horrible Matt O'Connor. Surely he'd know to stay away after her little performance. She blushed, thinking of the satisfying sound of her hand slapping his smug face. She had only felt that satisfied oncewhen she had spit in Cal's face after he had tried to stop her from getting to Jack.

"Jack? Who is it?" Rose asked nervously.

"She looks familiar." Jack frowned, tightening his hold on Rose's hand. "I'm sure she's means no harm."

"Jack?" The figure got to its feet, meeting Jack and Rose halfway up the path leading to the house. Jack gasped as he finally recognized the girl, who had brown hair that was tied up in a braid and friendly brown eyes that glowed with happiness.

"Anna? Is that you?" Jack looked at her in disbelief, letting go of Rose's hand to go get a better look at the visitor. She looked like his old friend, but he couldn't be for sure. He'd been so busy that he hadn't even given her a second thought.

"I heard you were back in town. I didn't believe it at first. But something told me to come here and see." The girl's smile widened. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Jack smiled gently, happy to be reunited with his friend. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. So much must have happened in her life, just like so much had happened in his. "It has been a long time. How have you been?"

"Married. I got married two years ago. We have a baby…oh, Jack. I wish you would have been here."

"Wow. A baby." Jack was speechless. This was the last place he had expected Anna to be. When they were kids they used to talk about growing up and going on adventure after adventure. Anna had wanted to be a teacher while he had wanted to be a doctor. Now it looked like neither of their childhood dreams had come true.

"Jack?" Rose placed a quiet hand on his shoulder, curious about the girl that was on their porch. Obviously Jack knew her.

"Oh, Rose." Jack wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his side. "This is Anna. She was one of my best friends before I left. Anna, this is Rose. My fiancée."

Anna looked at Rose with shock in her eyes. Engaged? That was the last thing she expected Jack to be upon his return. "Wow, Jack. You're just full of surprises." Anna shook Rose's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rose."

Rose could only smile, feeling a small stab of jealousy. She was about to open her mouth to answer when a very familiar voice hollered out angrily.

"I knew you'd be here, woman! Get over here now!" Matt O'Connor stormed up the path and roughly grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her away from Jack and Rose, who stood there in shock and disbelief. They now knew who Matt's "bitch" was.

Jack wasn't really surprised. Anna had been dating Matt when he had left. In fact, she was the main reason that they were rivals. Matt didn't like the fact that his girl was friends with handsome Jack Dawson, and he had made it known loud and clear. They had always competed for Anna's time. Jack had hoped that she would have opened her eyes and gotten away from Matt, but obviously she hadn't. Now she was worse than Matt's girl. She was his wife and the mother of his child.

"Matt, please. Jack's my friend. I wanted to greet him upon his return." Anna pleaded with her husband, hoping that he wouldn't make a scene.

Rose gasped as Matt slapped Anna, snapping her head back with the force. "Don't talk back to me, you whore! You're mine! Meaning you will not talk to Jack Dawson ever again! This little friendship you say you have is over! And you, Dawson, stay away from Anna or else. Wouldn't want the same thing that happened to your worthless parents to happen to your pretty girl there, would you?" Matt growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, glaring at Matt.

"Nothing. Just a warning. Anna's mine. Stay away from her. Besides, why would you want her when you have a pretty woman of your own, anyway?" Matt smirked before dragging Anna off, not even looking back.

"Oh, my." Rose raised a trembling hand to her lips. "Poor Anna…how could she marry that…horrible person? She looked smarter than that."

"She's always had bad taste in men." Jack sighed, worried for his friend. He knew Matt was no good, but never had he thought that he was so violent. This was bad. His friend was as trapped as Rose used to be.

"Thank God for you, Jack." Rose sighed, laying her head on his shoulder and remembering all the slaps she had received from Cal. "That was almost me. If I hadn't met you…"

"But you did. And I promise you, Rose, I'll never lift a violent hand to you. I swear."

"I know. Now, let's go. I'm so tired that I can fall asleep on my feet."

Smiling, Jack lifted her up in his arms. "No need to worry about that, my love. I'll carry you to bed, and then, tomorrow…it's a surprise."

Rose lifted an eyebrow. She loved surprises and wondered what Jack had in store for her. "What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now, would it? Now just relax and let me take you to bed."

Rose giggled, delighted at the turn her life had taken. "To the stars?"

"To the stars." Jack grinned. Laughter rang through the night as Jack and Rose disappeared into the house and up the stairs.

XXXXX

That night, as Rose lay beside him in a peaceful slumber, Jack was awake, thinking of his parents deaths, trying his best to remember that day. It was a barn fire on the O'Connors' property. His parents were there, visiting the O'Connors, who were friends. He had been with his friends at the time. All he knew was that there was a fire and the O'Connor family had come out safely, but his parents, who were there seeing about some horses, had perished.

He wondered about that day for the first time in years. What had Matt meant about that threat? Had the O'Connors had something to do with his parents' deaths? Was it all some kind of elaborate scheme? But why? What would be the purpose of killing Jack's parents? Why hadn't they tried to kill him, too? Maybe they had been planning to, but Jack had done the smart thing and left before anything could happen. Was it really a good idea to come back here with Rose? Were they in danger now? Maybe they should leave. But then again…maybe he should try to find out what had really happened to his parents. Maybe it was just an accident…but then again, it was rather fishy that not a member of the O'Connor family had been harmed. Not even smoke inhalation.

Pulling Rose close, Jack made a silent promise to both his parents and himself. He was going to find out what had really happened that awful day, and if the O'Connors had had anything at all to do with his parents' deaths…he'd make sure that they all paid, one way or another. Kissing Rose's neck, Jack drifted off to sleep, the next day's events taking over his dreams.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Rose woke up alone and to a silent house. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly, there was a note on Jack's pillow. Rose picked it up and read:

_Dearest Rose,_

_As you may remember from last night, I have a surprise for you. I'm off to arrange everything now. Wear the white dress hanging in the closet. Christina will be over to collect you and take you to the surprise._

_Love,  
Jack_

Curiosity seared through Rose as she got up and found a beautiful, sequined white dress in the closet. The dress reminded her of the dress she had worn on Titanic during that first class dinner Jack had been invited to. How was Jack able to afford such a thing, and why did he want her to wear it? Curious, she did as the note asked and went outside to wait for Christina.

Anna was outside, cradling a baby in her arms. Rose frowned, wondering if this was part of the surprise.

"Anna?" Rose asked, confused. "Are you here to see Jack? He's not here if you are."

"Oh. That's too bad." The other woman looked disappointed, staring at her shoes. "I just wanted to apologize for Matt's behavior last night and introduce him to my son, Jacob."

"How cute." Rose looked at the child, wondering when she and Jack would start on a family of their own. "I wish I knew where he was, but I don't know. He's surprising me today and he's not telling me anything."

"That's Jack. Full of surprises." Anna smiled just as Christina drove up in a horse-drawn carriage. She smiled and waved at Rose, signaling her to come on.

"Well, that's my ride. Come back later tonight. I'm sure Jack will be here then."

"Okay. Have fun." Anna smiled, about to walk away from the house when Christina stopped her.

"Why don't you come with us, Anna? Getting away from Matt for a couple of hours will do you good, and I'm sure Jack would want you to be there," Christina said.

"Be where?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise for Rose. But with you being Jack's friend, he's going to want you there."

Looking at Rose and Christina and back down the path, Anna nodded her head. It would be nice to get away for a while, and judging from Rose's white dress, she was pretty sure what the surprise was now. "Okay. Fine. Count me in." She hopped into the carriage after handing the baby to Rose.

After Rose got in, they were off. To Rose's surprise, they left Chippewa Falls and went to the city of Eau Claire. Rose looked at Christina, who only shrugged with a sheepish expression on her pretty face as the driver pulled into the lot labeled Justice of the Peace. Rose suddenly knew what was happening.

"Oh, my…I don't know what to say." She gasped in delight, her green eyes sparkling happily. She knew that she and Jack were going to get married eventually, but she never thought it would be so soon.

"Surprised?" Christina asked.

Rose eagerly nodded. "Definitely. How do I look?"

"Like a blushing bride." Anna smiled, climbing down from the carriage. "Come. Jack's waiting."

In single file, Rose in the front and holding a bouquet of roses that Christina had thrust into her hands, the women entered the building. The wedding march began to play and Rose gasped as she saw Jack, standing between an elderly man and Robert, looking just as handsome as he did at the first class dinner.

"Lucky girl," Christina whispered to her, giddy with excitement and happiness for her friend. It wasn't every day that there was a wedding. So much excitement in one week.

Rose blushed and walked down the aisle towards Jack, her heart on her sleeve. She loved him so much and hoped that she would make a good wife. Jack held out his hand and she eagerly took it.

"You look so beautiful." Jack smiled.

"So do you." Rose grinned, trying not to squeal with happiness.

Soon afterwards, the Justice of the Peace had them recite their vows. Five minutes later, Rose was officially Mrs. Jack Dawson. She held onto his arm tightly as they went to greet their friends.

"Congratulations!" Anna hugged Jack tightly. "I am so happy for you."

"Who's this?" Jack asked, eyeing the baby.

"My son, Jacob. Jacob, this is your Uncle Jack."

Robert laughed. "I bet Matt will just love you having the kid calling Jack uncle."

Anna blushed and looked away. "I'm glad that you two got married. Jack deserves this happiness."

Jack wanted to beg her to leave Matt and find happiness of her own, but he knew that idea was impossible. She'd never leave her husband. Never. That was the kind of person she was. She took her vows seriously. "I'm glad you were here to see it."

Anna could only smile before following Christina and Robert out the door.

"Thank you." Rose hugged Jack tightly. "This is the best surprise you've ever given me."

"Well, there's going to be a lot more from now on." Jack laughed. "I'm going to make you happy, Rose. That's my life goal from here on out."

Rose could only smile, touched by the promise, knowing that he meant it. "I promise the same, Jack. You won't regret making me your wife."

Jack smiled and tucked a red curl behind her hair. "I know I won't. The horizon is ours, Rose. Now and forever. Someday I will take you to Santa Monica and we'll do all the things we ever talked about. But first there's some things I have to take care of here."

"I understand, Jack." Rose smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Jack just smiled and squeezed her hand, wondering if he should tell her his suspicions. Maybe he was making too much out of nothing…but his gut told him that he wasn't. That his suspicions were right on. Maybe he should talk to Rose, get her opinion. Yes, he'd do that, but not today. Today was all about their wedding and happiness and love. Doom and gloom could wait for another day. Taking her hand, he led her back to the carriage where their friends awaited them.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the O'Connor house, Matt sat with his father, both deep in thought. The return of Jack Dawson was indeed unexpected. Ronald O'Connor regretted not seeking the boy out and taking care of him then. But it was too late now. Hmm…maybe the boy didn't suspect a thing. Maybe he just came back to make a life with his fiancée among people he knew and respected.

"Maybe we're worrying about nothing." The elder O'Connor sighed. "Maybe the boy just wants a quiet life with his new fiancée."

"Father…do you really want to take that chance? We've worked long and hard to get what we have today. Are you willing to risk losing it all because you have a soft spot for Jack Dawson? It's that soft spot that's causing us all this worry today. You should have made sure Jack was with his folks when…"

"Silence!" Ronald got to his feet, guilt and anger flashing in his eyes. "Do not speak of the fire or the Dawsons ever again. This town has too many ears and if anyone even suspects that the fire that killed Lily and James Dawson wasn't an accident, we will lose everything and more! Hmm…what we need is a distraction…something that will keep young Jack's mind off of us and his parents' demise."

Sighing, Matt picked up the newspaper, tired of the discussion at hand. A distraction indeed. What an absurd idea. What in the world could distract someone from the loss of their parents? They should take care of Dawson now and get it over with. Opening the paper, the young man's eyes widened with surprise and recognition. "Well, well, well."

"What?" Ronald looked up at his son, his mind trying to come up with ideas on how to deal with this threat.

"I think we have our distraction right here. Look at this pretty little dame. The deceased Rose DeWitt Bukater, fiancée to Caledon Hockley. Perished in the Titanic sinking."

"So?" Ronald asked, confused by what this had to do with anything.

"She's not dead." Matt began to laugh. "That explains everything! The first class accent, the mannerisms! I knew there was something about that girl!"

"Matthew, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"The answer to our prayers, Father! You want to distract Jack? Well, his new fiancée isn't all that she appears to be! Look."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater, fiancée to Caledon Hockley, steel tycoon. Perished aboard the Titanic. So? What does this have to do with anything?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Sometimes his father missed the big picture. "She's here, Father. Rose DeWitt Bukater didn't perish aboard the Titanic. She's Jack's fiancée. Or rather, this Hockley's fiancée. Leave it to Jack Dawson to charm himself another man's fiancée, and a first class one, at that. I knew he had it in him. That's why I never wanted him around my Anna!"

"Are you saying that this Rose is now engaged to Jack Dawson? Get serious, Matt. She was on Titanic, and as you can see, she's dead. And Jack on the Titanic? The boy barely has ten dollars to his name, plus he's very much alive. Even if he could have afforded a third class ticket, he wouldn't have survived the sinking. There would have been no way."

"You don't know Jack, Father. He's very resourceful. But even if I'm wrong, and Rose is just a look-alike…we can give this Hockley fellow a call. Tell him that his fiancée's not dead, but alive playing house with Dawson. Fending the guy off, or rescuing his girl, will keep Jack plenty preoccupied. The perfect distraction. Hey, he may even pick up and leave Chippewa Falls again."

Ronald stroked his chin, considering his son's idea. He liked it. He had to admit, it was brilliant. "Let's do it. Get your address book. It's time to track down Caledon Hockley and tell him about the girl that looks like his fiancée. The man deserves to know."

With an evil smile, Matthew did what he was told. Jack Dawson was going to pay for coming back and for talking to Anna. He was going to wish he had stayed as far away from Chippewa Falls as possible.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Late that night, Jack and Rose went inside the house. It had been an eventful day, with the wedding and the little reception afterwards. Jack had given her a gold locket for a wedding present that was engraved inside with the saying 'Never Let Go'. Rose felt bad for not getting him one, but he didn't care about one. He wanted his Rose. As Jack carried her into the house and up the stairs, she laughed with delight, knowing this was where she really belonged. As they entered the bedroom, Rose saw the rose petals scattered on the floor and the room candlelit as if it were a storybook romance. Jack set her down as he shut the door.

"Jack, this is so amazing, but how did you pay for everything?"

"That's nothing to worry about. I promised you today that I would make you happy. That's what I'm doing, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course, but I don't need all these elaborate things. All I need and ever want is you. Take me to the stars again, Jack."

"Whatever my love desires," Jack said with an accent. Rose just laughed and kissed him deeply.

XXXXX

That night, Jack couldn't sleep again. He knew something was wrong, but what? He wished he had been there with his parents, but then again, he would have never met Rose and saved her life in every way possible. Jack planed on telling Rose tomorrow about his suspicions. He looked at Rose as she slept peacefully, like a serene angel. There was too much on his mind, and even though he tried to sleep, he was unsuccessful. It neared dawn as Jack was just falling asleep. Rose woke up about ten or so and decided she would go and get something to eat. Then she remembered that she would have to go out and get something, it being that she didn't know how to cook. She left the house, forgetting to write a note and headed into town. As she arrived, she looked around for a cafe or something. Rose didn't have to look very long. She went inside and ordered two coffees and six muffins for them, to have some another day. As she headed out, she noticed an older man looking at her. She glared at him and left.

"Excuse me, miss. You're Jack Dawson's fiancée, right?"

"Not anymore. I'm his wife. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Ronald O'Connor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose," she said, extending her hand. He kissed it and looked at her more closely. "I'm sorry, but are you related to Matt?"

"Yes, actually. I'm his father."

"Oh! Well, I have to get going back. I just came into town for food for breakfast. Good-bye, Mr. O'Connor."

"Good-bye, Rose," he said to her as she headed back towards the house.

XXXXX

Jack woke up, got dressed, and noticed that Rose was nowhere to be found. He heard a knock on the door and answered it.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Okay. Come on in and have a seat," he said, showing her in. They sat and talked for a while. Anna needed advice on how she might get away from Matt, because his abuse over the past few days had gotten worse. When Rose got home, she heard Jack and Anna talking. She went into the living room.

"Hello, Anna! Hi, darling."

"Rose, where have you been? I was worried about you."

"I was getting us some food. So, what brings you here, Anna?"

"I needed to talk to Jack for a bit to ask for some advice on something. Well, anyway, I should head back before Matt knows I'm gone. Bye, Rose. Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Anna," they both said, in unison. Once Anna had left, they ate, and Jack wanted to show her the lake. After they ate, they headed to the lake. Rose was amazed at the beauty of it all. They had plans with Robert and Christina for dinner. The met at the park for a night picnic.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey to you, too," Christina said, looking down at them as they set it up. They sat down and ate the sandwiches Christina had made, since Rose didn't know how yet.

"So, how did you like the room?" Christina asked Rose with curiosity.

"I loved it. Jack told me you and Anna set it up before we got to the reception. Thank you."

"It wasn't a big deal. We're friends, remember?" Christina asked, and gave Rose a hug. They stayed at the park for two hours, then headed home. When they got home, Jack told Rose his suspicions. She felt bad about his parents. She reassured him that everything would be okay. That night, Jack slept peacefully, too, but he still kept his suspicions.

XXXXX

As the month passed, Jack found a job working in an art supply store in Eau Claire. Rose learned how to cook and do some of the other household things, but cleaning wasn't one of them. A few weeks earlier, Ruth had come into town at Cal's orders to gain Rose's trust, and had seen Rose and Jack in the cafe window.

"Rose! Oh, my God. Is that you? I thought you were dead! Thank God you're not."

"Mother? What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" Rose asked, shocked and a little frightened that Cal might be here with her.

"I wasn't planning on seeing you here. I saw you through the window, and that's why I'm talking to you now, but I am. Rose, I'm so sorry for forcing you into an engagement with Mr. Hockley. When I thought you were dead, I felt horrible and realized what I had done was wrong. I'm begging for your forgiveness, Rose. I want us to have a good mother/daughter relationship now. I understand why you left and came here. I also hope you have a good life here, and that you're happy."

"Well, thank you, Mother, but I can't forgive you right now. It's too soon."

"Rose, you told me on the Carpathia that you wished that you had a good relationship with her. Now's your chance. Forgive her. She seems to have changed," Jack said, hoping that Rose could have what she'd wished for all her life. Rose looked at Jack and then back to her mother. She realized that this might be the only chance she had to make up with her and have the right relationship with her. She forgave her, and that day was spent talking and gaining trust bit by bit. Ruth said good-bye and said she'd be at their house the next day to talk some more. The very next day, Ruth came over, right on time. Rose and Ruth talked, and Rose asked if she'd be able to accept Jack as her husband. Ruth hesitated with her answer, and finally said yes. Around three PM, she told Rose she had to go, and said good-bye.

XXXXX

Ruth arrived at the O'Connors' place on time as well. She knocked on the door and the elder O'Connor answered.

"You must be Rose's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ronald O'Connor. Matt's outside if you care to join us for a few minutes."

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"I wanted to thank you and your son for finding my daughter. It's a big relief knowing she's alive," she said as they reached out back. Matt said hello to Ruth and told her it was no problem finding her. Ruth told them that Cal would be rewarding them nicely for finding her. They talked for a few hours and Ruth left. Once she got back to her hotel room, she sent a telegram saying the plan was underway.

XXXXX

It took a week before she earned both Jack and Rose's full trust. When Jack was at work, Rose spent time talking and just spending time with her mother. One day, when Rose went to see her mother, she started feeling a bit awkward. Ruth told her to go into the doctor's to get an explanation. Rose went to the doctor's the next day and found out she was pregnant. Rose told her mother and said she was going to surprise Jack tomorrow. After she got done talking with her mother, she headed home.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Jack arrived back at the house before Rose. He had been getting a little intolerant of Rose's house cleaning ability, and the fact that after he came home from work he had to clean up after her. Rose had been spending more time with Ruth lately, and he began to wonder if she missed life as a society debutante. He sat on the couch and waited for Rose. Rose arrived home not too long after, and noticed that Jack wasn't too happy.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Right now it's you."

"What do you mean, me?"

"I come home from work and clean up the house because you spend the day with your mother. I can't keep doing this, Rose."

"I'm sorry. I'll start doing better, Jack. I've just never had a relationship with my mother like this. Plus, you knew that I couldn't clean well. You said that it was fine."

"But it's not fine!" Jack yelled as he stood up and looked at her. She hadn't seen him like this, and being pregnant wasn't going to help that, either.

"Then teach me how, Jack. Why are you acting this way? It's not just not being able to clean, is it?" Rose asked, but Jack never answered her back. He looked at her. He was furious, and for the next hour, they fought. Hateful words filled the air as they fought over something that could have been just as easily talked through. With Rose's hormones rising because of her pregnant state and with Jack tired from work, it became more furious than necessary. All the yelling and screaming got to Jack. He finally snapped and did something he would soon regret. Jack and Rose were on opposite sides of the room, and therefore, Jack went over towards her in a furious state and raised his hand and slapped her, causing her head to snap back. It didn't take long before he realized what he had done. Jack looked at Rose, who was shocked and starting to cry. She ran out the door and down the dark path. She didn't look back to see if he was coming after her. Rose ran into town to where her mother was staying.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the house, after Rose had left he fell to the floor on his knees and cried. He cursed himself for breaking his promise to never raise a violent hand to her, and that was exactly what he had done that night. He knew he had to give her a day before she would be okay to talk with him, or even more than a day. He told himself to not go after her, and to wait until she came back to him.

XXXXX

When Rose reached the place, she rang the doorbell. Ruth answered it.

"Rose, what happened to you? You look a fright," she said, pretending to care. Rose crumpled in her mother's arms and cried all over again. After that she told her mother that they had gotten into an argument about her not being able to clean and about how he thought she missed being in first class. Rose also told her mother about how he hit her after he had promised never to do that. Ruth led her to an extra bedroom so that she could sleep. After that, she contacted Cal and told him about everything, including the pregnancy, and he told her that she had to drug her sometime tomorrow so that they could get her back home with them.

The next morning, Ruth woke her up and asked if she wanted to go out back and have tea.

"I guess so."

"All right. I'll leave you to get dressed, dear," she said, exiting the room. When Rose came outside, the tea was already made. Ruth had put a powdered drug into the tea so that Rose wouldn't know what was happening to her and pass out. It only took a few sips before she passed out on the ground. Ruth took her inside and locked her in her room. She called Cal to tell him that she was getting on a train in a few hours and that she'd be in Philadelphia soon.

XXXXX

Matt and his father helped Ruth get Rose on board the train. They had sedated her so that she was awake to others passing by, but she was basically unconscious and wouldn't remember a thing. They told Ruth to drug her once a day with a large dosage so that she was unconscious the whole way there. Once they got off the train, it left for Philadelphia.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Rose groaned, trying to shield her eyes against the little bit of light that lit the dim room. Disoriented, she wondered what had happened. Why had she passed out? Where was her mother? Where was Jack? Jack. Oh God, he had no clue as to where she was or of her condition. She must get back home as soon as possible. She had to tell Jack of the pregnancy so they could go to the doctor and see what this fainting spell was all about. The snap hiss of a lit match brought Rose out of her disorientation and to the awareness that she wasn't alone.

"Mother?" she asked, her voice husky from the lack of use.

"Why, good morning, Sweetpea. It's good to see you awake," a familiar voice answered, a voice that wasn't her mother, nor Jack.

"Cal?" She looked up from the floor to find Cal lighting a cigar as he read what looked to be the morning newspaper. What the hell? What was he doing here in Chippewa Falls?

"The one and only." He smiled, taking his eyes away from the paper only for a second and then going back to his reading. He frowned as he took a long puff off his cigar. "Hmm…seems like the Supreme Court is having it. Hmm…too bad Guggenheim perished on that damned ship. He would have been disappointed."

"W-what are you doing here?"

Cal looked at her, the expression in his dark eyes unreadable. He looked back at the cigar as if he was studying it, wondering about its many uses. A secretive smile stretching his lips, he got up and loomed over Rose, who still knelt on the cold wooden floor she had woken up on. "Lesson number one. Do not speak unless spoken to." He leaned down and pressed the lit cigar to her skin, causing Rose to scream in pain. She scooted away from him, knowing that this wasn't good. Where was she? Where was her mother? Why was Cal here?

"Now, Sweetpea, we have a lot to discuss. Now let me warn you, if you even snort while I'm talking and without permission, you will receive another burn and this time, the cigar will remain on your beautiful skin for far longer than last time. I will keep doing this until you learn your lesson. Is this clear?" Cal grinned, enjoying the trace of fear he saw in his ex-fiancée's eyes. She only glared at him, not saying a word. Irritated, Cal sighed. "You may answer the question. Yes or no. Now, do you understand me?"

"Go to hell," Rose hissed, just to receive a backhand from Cal. He then lowered the cigar down to her shoulder, ignoring her scream of pain. The torture lasted for five seconds this time.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, Rose. Do you understand? You speak without permission, you get burned. Bad." Cal grabbed her by her red tresses. He was done playing games with her. Games were before and during the sinking. Now the time for those games were over. He was going to teach Rose some respect, even if he no longer had any interest in marrying her. No woman made a fool out of him and got away with it. She should be glad that he was leaving her precious gutter rat out of it. "Answer me, Rose. Yes. Or no."

Rose simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Hatred burned in her gaze. What did Cal want? Why was he here to hurt her and the baby? What had he done with her mother? Where was Jack? She wanted to ask all these questions, but knew that the only answer would be another burn from that damned cigar.

"Thought you were smart, didn't you, Sweetpea? Allowing your poor, dear mother and I to believe you perished on that ship, along with your gutter rat? Thank goodness for good, decent folks like the O'Connors. They recognized you from a picture in the paper and called me promptly. I sent dear Ruth down there to Wisconsin to retrieve you, knowing that you'd only run if I came myself. Now, wasn't that smart of me, Sweetpea?"

Rose stared at Cal, the realization of her mother's duplicity dawning on her. Ruth had never meant any of the things she had said about wanting to change and accepting Jack. All of it was just lies. Lies to bring her back to Cal, back to the hell her life had been before she had met Jack. Angry and hurt, she looked away from Cal, not daring to cry. Crying would mean he had broken her, and as long as Jack still lived and she carried his child, she would never be broken. Not completely.

"Oh, and I know about the pregnancy. Your mother told me. I must say, I'm not surprised. I'm sure you let that gutter rat defile you even before the sinking. Which is fine, because I don't plan to marry you now. But you might as well know, you will not be keeping the brat. I plan to enter it into the orphanage system here in Philadelphia as soon as it's born. No need to thank me, Rose. Surely a child would just be an added burden that you don't need."

Rose felt like the world was shaking apart around her. Her mother…her own mother, who had begged for forgiveness…who had taken her shopping and given her marriage advice, knew about Cal's plan…was even a part of it. She had betrayed both Rose and the unborn child she carried…for money. The hurt she felt at that moment was indescribable. There was absolutely no way that she could ever forgive Ruth now. No way at all, and as soon as she got out of here, she was going to make sure that her oh so loving mother would pay for deceiving her like she did. And the O'Connors…she wasn't at all surprised that they had had a hand in this. Matt O'Connor must really hate Jack in order to help Cal get his hands on her again.

But the one thing she couldn't understand was, if Cal had no interest in marrying her anymore…why did he bring her here? Why didn't he just leave her alone, and what did he mean by here in Philadelphia?

"Hmm…I guess I can allow you some questions. I'm sure you have them. But keep them respectful, Sweetpea. I don't like punishing you, but I will if I have to." Cal walked over to the single chair in the room and took a seat. He glared at her with cold hatred. He had loved her once, but now all of that was gone. She had destroyed that when she had run off with Dawson and led him to believe her dead. She was just a possession now. A beautiful toy for him to play with in all kind of ways. No one need know that she had survived. She wanted to be dead to high society? Well, so be it.

"W-where are we?" Rose asked, sure to keep any hint of sarcasm out of her voice. She needed these answers. She needed to know how far away from home she really was in order to escape.

Cal grinned, his satisfaction in his accomplishment complete. "Philadelphia. The basement of my mansion, of course. How did you get here? You mother drugged you, my dear, and kept you drugged until we got you here."

"Where is she?"

"Resting upstairs in her suite. I had it set up just for her. Now she will never have to worry about becoming a seamstress again. Ruth will probably be down to see you in a few days. She does worry about you. But she can't let that interfere with what needs to be done to keep her comfortable."

"And my child and I? Are we just…pawns to her?"

Cal only smiled, a bit of pity in his eyes. The pity was soon replaced with cruelty. "Of course, Rose. That's all you ever were to her. I'm surprised you expected any more from the old bitch."

"Jack will come for me, you know. He will. He loves me." Rose tried to sound confident as she remembered the incident that pushed her into her mother's trap. Of course, she'd already forgiven Jack for slapping her, but did he still love her? Or was he so fed up with her inexperience at keeping house that he didn't care where she had disappeared off to, just as long as she was away from him?

Cal smirked, his eyes glinting in evil glee. "Dawson already knows you're here. Your mother sent him a telegram, and he had already returned it. Want to see what the gutter rat said?" Cal held out a card with rushed handwriting.

Frowning, Rose took it and read. _Dear Ruth, thank you for letting me know that your worthless daughter is back where she belongs, in the lap of luxury. Obviously, that's the only thing she knows and will ever know. She was a horrible housewife and I'm well rid of her. Now I can marry my childhood sweetheart, Anna. Tell Rose that I had cared for her and tried to teach her, but she's hopeless and is better off with Cal. Jack Dawson_. Hot tears streaked her face as she glared up at her ex-fiancé. "This is a lie! Jack would never say any of this! He loves me! And he will come for me, Cal, and when he does, he'll make both you and my so-called mother pay for doing this to me!" Anger heated her voice and fear quaked her shoulders as uncertainty crept into her mind. What if this note was real? What if Jack didn't want her anymore? He was so angry with her…so frustrated…maybe he did give up on her.

"Believe what you will, Sweetpea, but Dawson is out of your life for good. He won't come for you. You're stuck here with us, and it's here you'll stay." Cal loomed over her, his voice growing harsher, his eyes burning with hatred, all directed towards her. "And for raising your voice…" He lit another cigar, since the one he had had was gone now, and pressed the lit end to Rose's skin, holding it there for seven seconds. "Why must you make me hurt you, Rose?" he asked as she screamed and sobbed, frightened for herself and the baby. "Why must you make me teach you these lessons?"

"Please," she whimpered as he finally lifted the cigar from her skin. She stumbled away from him into the nearest corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen. "Please let me go, Cal. I won't tell anyone of this. I'll disappear. I won't even go back to Jack. Just let us go."

"Why, Rose, if I let you go, your mother will have to become a seamstress, and you wouldn't want that, would you? And I have no way of knowing if you're telling the truth. Plus, I like this. You're fully in my possession now. So why would I let you go? Listen, just relax and get some rest. Tomorrow night will be quite interesting for you. Good night, my lovely Rose. Dream that your Jack still wants you if you want." Cal disappeared through the door.

As the click of the lock engaging echoed through the barely furnished room, Rose broke down in sobs. She wanted to go home to Jack. She wanted to go back in time and throw her mother and her fake apologies out of her life for good. She wanted to stay and talk things over with Jack instead of running off like she had. She just wanted things to be different. Looking at the blank walls, Rose sank into daydreams of an idyllic life with Jack. No Cal and no mother to ruin anything.

Back in Chippewa Falls 

Jack closed the door after the doctor, his face pale with shock. Why hadn't she told him? She was out there alone right now, pregnant with his child, and where was he? In the house waiting for her return. It had been a week since Rose had left and still no word from her, and now the surprise visit from her worried doctor made finding Rose the most important thing in Jack's life.

Grabbing his coat, Jack left the house in search of his missing wife. They were going to sit down and talk things out, even if it meant Jack groveling.

Three Hours Later 

Jack left the hotel, dejected. The clerk had said that Ruth had checked out last week and hadn't been back since. The clerk also confirmed that his wife had been with the woman, looking rather out of it. Frowning, Jack thanked the clerk and rushed to the train station. Sure enough, Ruth had boarded the train back to Philadelphia with a passenger in tow. It was recorded that the O'Connors had helped her with loading the mysterious passenger.

Angrily, Jack's hand balled up in a fist. He had a bad feeling about this. Rose would never leave without saying good-bye and the hotel clerk had said that she looked rather out of it, and why did Ruth need the O'Connor's help? He wasn't even aware that she knew them. His fist tightening, he decided to investigate, but he would need the help of his best friend. Silently, Jack left the station. He was determined now. He was going to find Rose and bring her home. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. Little did Jack know that it might just be the last thing he'd ever do.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Robert handed Jack another glass of water as his friend sat and explained about the fight he had had with Rose and her disappearance. Robert was still wheeling from the fact that Jack had hit her. That wasn't like his friend at all. But he knew that Jack still loved Rose, and that Rose felt the same for him. There would be no way that she would ever leave Jack, especially without saying good-bye. Something wasn't quite right about all of this.

"Have you asked the O'Connors what they were helping Rose's mother with?" Robert asked.

Jack shook his head. "They'd just deny any wrongdoing anyway. What do you think, Rob? I mean, she's pregnant and probably scared. There's no telling what that bastard Cal has done to her already. You have to help me get her back. Please."

"Of course I'll help you. Both Chris and I will. Rose is family, and family sticks together. Now, what we need first is a plan."

Jack nodded in agreement, trying to be optimistic. He had his doubts about this whole kidnapping thing. What if Rose had wanted to go back to Philadelphia, begin her old life again? Was it Jack's right to drag her back into a world she was no way prepared to live in? He loved her so much, but would he have to let her go? Only finding Rose would answer these questions. If she wanted to stay with Cal, fine. So be it. But if this was a case of kidnapping, he was going to make sure that whoever was involved would pay for taking her away from him.

XXXXX

Anna O'Connor woke up in bed alone. It had been a night of arguing and slaps for her. She had told Matt that she wanted out of the marriage, but he wasn't hearing it. He had accused her of having an affair with Jack Dawson and that he wasn't going to have it. He had then slapped her and forced himself on her when she refused his intimate advances. Sore, she winced as she stepped onto the cold wooden floor. Something just wasn't right with the world tonight. She could feel it. Maybe a glass of water would help her relax, help her take her mind off her horrible marriage.

She reached the first landing when she heard the sound of uproarious laughter from her husband and father-in-law in the sitting room. Curious, she pressed against the wall, listening to the conversation below.

"Do you think Ruth got her there okay?" Ronald O'Connor asked, lighting up his favorite pipe. "I mean, the woman is so frail-looking."

"Who cares? The important thing is that Jack no longer has his pretty wife and is now so distracted, his parents' deaths are the farthest thing from his mind. I don't like to brag, but it was a stroke of genius contacting that Hockley fellow, and Ruth…what an actress. That bitch actually thought her mother wanted forgiveness. Someone that cold? Hah! The woman is my role model."

"Now, Matthew, it's not good to brag. We don't know what's going to happen to that girl…"

"I don't care, and Jack better be smart and let things go as far as his parents are concerned, or he's going to have a lot more to worry about than his missing wife."

Anna gasped and rushed back upstairs. She locked her bedroom door and huddled on the bed, thinking of what she had just heard. Matt and his father had helped kidnap Rose? Their objective was to distract Jack? But why? What did the deaths of Lily and James Dawson have to do with any of this?

Making sure that no one saw her, Anna slipped on her coat and slipped out into the night. Jack needed to know about this as soon as possible.

XXXXX

Jack was in his living room, an unopened bottle of vodka in his hands. He was never one for drinking until he was falling down drunk, but this was a special occasion. The love of his life had fled from him, and now he was alone and had no idea of how to get her back. Maybe she didn't even want to come back. He had slapped her after he had made that promise, the first broken promise he had ever made. He had lost Rose forever.

"Jack?" Anna stepped through the front door, her eyes searching out her friend. "Jack, are you here?" She gasped as she saw him on the couch, vodka bottle in hand, his eyes red from crying. This was worse than she had thought.

"She's gone, Anna. Rose left me. She went to Philadelphia with her mother, back to her old life. She hates me." Jack sighed dejectedly, leaning back against the cushions.

Anna shook her head, sitting down next to her friend as she pulled the vodka bottle from his hands. "Rose didn't leave you, Jack, at least not of her own free will. I overheard Matt and his father talking. They had helped her mother kidnap Rose and take her to Philadelphia."

Jack stared at Anna in partial disbelief and confusion. "Why would they do that? I don't get it."

"Because Matt hates you and wants to see you miserable. Plus, I think that Mr. O'Connor had something to do with your parents' deaths, and they think that this will distract you from investigating anymore."

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't an accident! And now they've gone too far in helping that Cal bastard get his hands on Rose! They're going to pay for this, Anna. I swear they will."

"I know, Jack. But first, concentrate on getting Rose back. What are you going to do?"

Jack sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do. He knew he was going to go after Rose, but he had no idea how to go about it. Of course, Robert would want to be in on the rescue mission, too, but he was sure that Cal's estate was tightly guarded. Getting inside there would be next to impossible.

"I'm going to Philadelphia and bringing Rose home," was Jack's answer, his eyes blazing with anger. "And then when we get back, I'm going to make sure that the O'Connors pay for all of this."

Anna bowed her head, suddenly feeling useless. "I wish that I could go with you…but…I know I can't. Matt would find out and it wouldn't be at all good. Be careful, Jack. Please." She hugged her friend tightly, praying to God that Jack and Rose would both come out of this okay. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to them.

"I promise, Anna. I'll be fine, and so will Rose. You'll see." Jack returned the hug, hoping that he was right. Whatever Cal was doing to Rose, Jack hoped that it wouldn't be too much for her to handle.

XXXXX

She had done it! She had escaped! The maid had left the door unlocked, and Rose had quickly slipped out and was now running as fast as she could down the deserted Philadelphia street, searching for the nearest police station or house. Someone to help her get back to Jack. She had to get away. Who knew what Cal had planned for her, and she feared for her unborn child's life.

She had almost made it to the edge of the neighborhood when she was roughly grabbed from behind. She knew it was Cal. She smelled the liquor on his breath, the smell of brandy making her feel rather nauseous and weak.

"Stupid move, Sweetpea. Now I'm really going to have to teach you a lesson." He dragged her back to the house. She struggled and screamed, but it all went unheard…or rather, ignored. No one cared what the dignified son of Nathan Hockley was up to now, or who his poor victim was. For all they knew, she was a whore from the filthier part of the city, and Hockley was giving her a good wash down.

Cal dragged her back to his mansion and pushed her down into the basement. Rose landed hard at the bottom of the steps and struggled to her feet, just to be knocked back down with a hard slap from Cal.

"Why do you make me hurt you, Rose!" He balled up his fist and gave her a right hook to the face. "And look at you! A mess! All ugly for our special night!"

Wincing in pain, Rose looked up at him, but didn't dare speak. But she did wonder. What special night? What was he planning now?

Cal swiftly kicked her back down, careful not to hit her stomach. He wanted the gutter rat's brat to be born so she could watch him give the creature away. Another torture to visit upon his ex-fiancée. "Now get up!"

Rose didn't move. She just remained on the cold floor, sobbing. Her escape attempt had failed. She'd probably never see Jack again. And Cal…he was sure to kill her. Sooner or later.

"Did you not hear me, bitch? Get up!" He grabbed her by her red curls and lifted her to her feet. Rose screamed out in pain as Cal tossed a plain white dress to her. "Get dressed. We have a wedding to attend."

"W-wedding?" Rose managed through her sobs. "W-what wedding?"

"Ours, of course. Who else's? Your mother will be there, and…"

"Cal…I can't marry you. I-I'm married to Jack. I'm still married to Jack."

Cal looked at Rose, his dark eyes full of anger and hatred. How dare she even speak that name on the night of their wedding? Well, later, he was going to make sure she forgot the name Jack Dawson and any further plans of escape. "Do you honestly think that's enough to stop me, Sweetpea? I told you once before, you're mine. You belong to me. Dawson has no rights to you. He never has and never will. Now, get cleaned up and dressed. The minister will be here any minute." Cal grinned before stepping out of the room, leaving Rose to prepare for their special day.

Rose looked forlornly at the now locked door. She had been so close. So close to freedom, she could practically taste it. Now, thanks to her stupid childhood wish to be close to her mother…that freedom was now just a distant memory. A dream that she had lived for only a few days and was probably gone forever. Sighing sadly, Jack on her mind, Rose did as Cal told her, reminding herself that no matter what he said, her marriage to Jack was still intact, and he would come for her. There was no doubt in her mind about that.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Rose finished getting cleaned up and dressed. She looked up the stairs at the locked door and waited for Cal to collect her for the wedding. A few moments later, she heard the click of the door unlocking. As the door opened, she saw Cal standing in the doorway. Rose just stared at him.

"Get up here now, Rose," Cal commanded. Rose walked up the stairs, and he grabbed her arm, taking her outside to the small garden out back. The minister stood by the gate. Cal let go of Rose for a second to talk to the minister, reminding him that he was being paid to marry them. There were two people there, Ruth and Cal's new valet. Then Cal brought Rose over to them, and the ceremony began.

"Do you, Caledon Hockley, take Rose DeWitt Bukater to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Rose DeWitt Bukater, take Caledon Hockley to be your wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey, as long as you live?" he asked. Cal looked at Rose, daring her to say no.

"Never!"

Cal grabbed her harshly, and whispered, "I suggest you change your mind, Rose. You wouldn't want to accidentally lose your baby, now would you?" Rose just looked at him in disgust. The minister repeated the question again.

She answered, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cal kissed her. After that, the minister had him sign the marriage certificate. Cal paid him and he went on his way. After he left, Cal grabbed Rose and dragged her down into the basement, struggling and screaming. He threw her on a small mattress that lay in the corner. Rose knew what was going to happen next. But why? She was already pregnant with a child. Rose tried to get up, afraid for both herself and her unborn child. Cal pushed her back onto the mattress and forced himself on her again and again that night. Rose screamed and cried out for help, knowing very well that he could kill her baby, being as rough as he was with her.

"Cal, stop! Please! You're hurting me…please, stop this!" Rose screamed as she tried to keep struggling, but to no avail. She begged and pleaded with him to stop and to just leave her alone, but Cal just kept smiling at her and telling her to calm down, reassuring her that everything was fine now that she was completely his. After he was done, he got dressed and left as if nothing had happened. Rose curled up into a fetal position and cried. She knew that this wasn't going to be the last time he would do that to her. She cried herself into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, in Chippewa Falls 

Robert, Chris, and Jack had to come up with a plan to rescue Rose.

"Do you have any ideas, Jack?"

"One, but I really don't even know where to start."

"Well…wherever she is, it's most likely guarded," Robert said. Jack didn't know where Cal's mansion was, but he knew it was somewhere in the rich part of Philadelphia.

"Maybe we should go to Philadelphia first and start from there," Chris suggested. Both men sat in silence for a few minutes.

"That may be our best bet, Jack. What do you think? It's your choice."

"All right. Let's go. I'll buy the tickets first thing in the morning for the earliest train there. Pack your bags tonight. That way we can leave," Jack said. The others nodded in agreement. Robert and Chris left, saying good night to Jack. Jack shut the door after them. He went upstairs to the bedroom he had shared with Rose and lay on the bed, wishing Rose was with him.

The Next Morning 

Jack woke up, went to the train station, and bought the tickets. The train left around three. He went and told Robert and Chris. At three, they got on the train and headed toward Philadelphia to rescue Rose.

Back in Philadelphia 

Rose woke up and noticed that a blanket had been placed over her. She looked around to see if Cal was in the room…he wasn't. She also noticed that a new set of plain clothes was on the floor for her. She went to get up, but she sat right back down when a searing pain went through her body. Rose knew she had to get away before Cal did this to her again. As she tried to get up again, she heard the door unlocking. She sat back down and saw Cal coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetpea. Did you sleep well last night?"

"No."

"I can't imagine why you didn't. After all, last night was pleasurable."

"Maybe for you, but it sure as hell wasn't at all for me!" Rose yelled, with hatred rising in her voice. Cal looked at down at her and pulled her up off the mattress. She screamed out in pain. Cal pushed her against the wall and continually punched her in the ribs. After several punches, he let her fall to the ground and kicked her hard. Cal wasn't having this from her…especially now that they were married. Cal's rage was growing, and Rose's screaming was making him even more furious with her.

"Stop this now, Rose! Get up!" Rose just lay there. "I said, get up!" She still lay there, crying. Cal had had enough of this, and kicked her in the stomach a few times. "Get up now, Rose, or I'll make sure you never have this baby!" Rose looked at him. He was serious. She slowly tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"Cal…I can't…it hurts too much for me to even try. Please just let me be," Rose pleaded in between her sobs.

"Then I'll pull you up!" Cal replied. He grabbed her neck as Rose cried out in pain, and pulled her upright and pushed her up against the wall and held her there. He yelled at her and told her to shut up and stop crying. Rose wouldn't. She was in too much pain to even listen to him. Cal slapped her, but she still didn't care. Finally, he just left. He was tired of her not listening. As soon as she heard the door lock, she curled up into a fetal position and cried even harder.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_Meanwhile, in the Parlor_

Nathan Hockley sat down with a brandy in his hand. Cal walked into the room, also with a brandy in his hand. Cal sat down across from his father.

"You wanted to talk to me, son."

"Yes, I do. I wanted to let you know that you won't be disowning me after all."

"Have you found yourself a wife all of a sudden?"

"Yes, in fact. I have."

"Well…where is she?"

"She's in the basement." The elder Hockley looked at him in disgust. Cal took a sip of brandy and told his father everything. Nathan listened intently to his son as he told him that he had found Rose and that he had married her. Nathan agreed that Cal was putting her in her place when he told her how disrespectful she was being.

"Well…I guess I won't have to disown you after all. Now, about her condition…you have to get rid of the thing."

"Why? She'll be miserable once I take it away. To her, it'll be torture. Rose is already beginning to fear me, Father. I want to keep that fear in her." Nathan looked at Cal. He had a point, but she would fear him even more if he killed her unborn child. When Nathan said this, Cal agreed. Later that night, Cal would go down into the basement and fix this problem once and for all. She would have his baby. Not Jack's. Cal and his father planned to go down to Rose later that night.

_At Midnight_

Rose was asleep in a fetal position on the small mattress. As she heard the door unlock, she awoke with a start. Rose sat upright as she saw Cal and his father come down the stairs. She looked at them, confused. What did Cal want now? And what was Cal's father here for? Nathan grabbed Rose and pulled her upright. Cal faced her and smiled.

"Now, sweetpea, I think it's time for you to learn what happens when you disobey too much," Cal said, balling his hand into a fist and hit her in the abdomen over and over. Rose cried out in pain, and tried to break free from Nathan's grasp as he restrained her while Cal did this.

"Cal, please…the baby. Please stop!"

"That's the point, Rose," Cal replied as he beat her. Rose wondered what he meant by that. Was he trying to kill her unborn child? Cal kept this up for a while. Rose screamed out in pain. She felt liquid run down her leg. She knew with the pain she was feeling and liquid running down her leg, she was losing her baby. All of a sudden, she felt like her voice had been sucked from her. Rose had been ripped away from Jack and now she was losing her unborn child. Nathan tossed Rose back onto the small mattress. She looked like she was in a trance. Cal and his father looked at her and began to laugh. They left Rose in her catatonic state and locked the door behind them, leaving her to thoughts and misery. She wondered why he had done this. Would she ever see Jack again? Did he even want her still? Wouldn't he have come and saved her already if he did? So many questions consumed her mind. Rose just lay on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Jack, Chris, and Robert looked around at their surroundings as they stepped off the train. Rich people, young and old alike, filed out of the station, on their way home or to business meetings to close a deal that would make them richer than they already were. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, Jack and his friends headed for the exit, one destination in mindthe Hockley estate, in search of one Rose Dawson. She just had to be there, probably awaiting their rescue. Jack took a deep breath as they walked, knowing that he had a lot of apologizing to do. He had gone over that day a thousand and one times and couldn't come up with the reason they had fought. It seemed so silly now, to fight over the house being a mess. What had ever gotten into him?

"Jack, do you know where we're heading?" Robert asked, clutching Chris's hand tightly in his, an overnight bag in the other.

"Yes. To Caledon Hockley's place. We're going there to rescue Rose." Jack looked at his friend.

"Yes, we know that. What we mean is do you know where this Caledon Hockley lives?" Chris asked, her heart going out to her friend. Rose had made Jack happier than she'd ever seen him. She prayed that they would be able to rescue the beautiful redhead.

"Not exactly. But I'll find out. Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Jack headed for the exit, wanting to get started on his search for Rose. "We'll stop by the Hockley Steel Works first. Someone's bound to know where Hockley lives."

Looking at each other, Chris and Robert followed Jack, trusting that he knew what he was doing and that their new friend would be back with them once again.

XXXXX

The search for the Hockley mansion didn't take long. The trio of friends went to the Hockley Steel Mill and asked the lunching employees if they knew where Nathan Hockley lived. It was the cute blond secretary that became smitten with Jack that answered and wrote down the address. Now Jack, Robert, and Christina stood in front of the towering mansion, just knowing that Rose was somewhere within. It was just getting to her that was the problem.

"So what now?" Christina asked.

"We'll need transportation. I think it'd be wise if you go find it," Jack replied. "Things could get dangerous, and both Robert and I will feel better if you're not in the line of fire. It's bad enough that Rose will be."

Christina snorted as she rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Come on, Jack. This is a first class neighborhood, and this Hockley fellow is supposed to be a gentleman. How dangerous can he be?"

Jack didn't even smile as he looked at his friend. He had to get through to her just how serious the situation was. Cal would have no reservations about killing them…so long as it meant that he got to keep Rose. "Caledon Hockley is not to be underestimated, Chris. He chased both Rose and I deep into the sinking Titanic, all the while shooting at us. He's extremely dangerous, and there's no telling what he's done to Rose."

"I think Jack's right, sweetie. It's best if you go get some transportation. I don't want you anywhere near here until we have Rose and are able to make a fast getaway." Robert squeezed his wife's hand.

"But…what if…what if something happens and you need me?"

"If we're not out in an hour, go for help." Jack nodded.

Christina bit her lip, not wanting to go, but knowing that Robert would never forgive her if they messed up getting Rose back just because she was being stubborn. "Okay. Fine. But if you're not out in an hour, I'm getting the police."

"Fine. Now go." Robert gently pushed her away from the mansion. "Make sure we all can fit."

"Fine." Christina waved, disappearing down around the corner.

"Now that the woman is gone, let's go in." Robert nodded, ringing the bell.

As soon as the door was opened, Jack's fist slammed into the face of Nathan Hockley, knocking the man out instantly.

"Come on." Jack stepped into the dimly lit foyer, trying to think of where Cal would keep Rose. The two young men walked through the rooms on the first floor, searching for any clues. It was when they heard a deep laugh from the basement that they suddenly knew where Rose was. Quickly, the two young men ran down to the basement to see Cal on top of a pale Rose, who seemed to just be laying there, looking at nothing.

"Rose! Get off her!" Jack yelled, anger darkening his usually bright blue eyes.

Surprise and anger were in Cal's eyes as he looked away from his would-be victim. "Dawson. I should have known you'd show up. You never did know how to mind your own business."

"That's the thing, Cal. She is my business," Jack growled, glad that he had brought Robert along. Cal was going to jail. There was no way he could get out of it now. Not now that there was a witness.

"Is that so, Dawson?" Cal climbed off Rose and approached Jack, picking up a gun from the otherwise bare table next to the bed. "Well, this gun here says otherwise."

"Jack…maybe we should go for the police, and then…" Robert grew nervous. This Hockley fellow was indeed dangerous, and was getting more so with each passing minute.

"I'm not afraid of you, Cal. Listen, I don't want any more trouble from you. Just let Rose go and we won't press charges." Jack moved deeper into the room, ignoring the gun pointing him. Of course, he was lying. There was no way he was going to let Cal get away with what he had done to Rose.

"Let Rose go? You have got to be kidding. I'm not letting Rose go. She's mine, Dawson. Now and forever! What? Did you think just because you implanted her with your brat I was going to let you have her?" Cal laughed. "Not very likely. I got rid of your brat, and now, I'm going to get rid of you, too."

Just as Cal was about to pull the trigger, Robert ran out from behind Jack and punched Cal, causing him to drop the gun. Robert punched him again, this time knocking him out.

"I knew those boxing lessons would come in handy," he mumbled. "Hurry. Let's get Rose and get out." Robert stepped away from Cal.

Jack quickly scooped Rose up into his arms and followed Robert up the stairs and towards the exit. They thought that they were home free, when shots were suddenly fired. Robert gasped in surprise when he saw Cal in the doorway shooting at them, his dark eyes full of rage and hatred.

Remembering his time as Chippewa Falls' baseball team's best pitcher, Robert picked up a large rock and hurled it at the madman. A strangled yell was heard from Cal as the rock smashed into his face, knocking him out instantly.

"Jack! Robert! Let's go!" Christina waved from a carriage parked across from the mansion.

"Jack, come on!" Robert yelled at his friend, who seemed to have suddenly slowed down. So far it seemed like their rescue mission was a success. No car was following the carriage, and Jack silently held an even more silent Rose in his arms, stroking her hair and whispering that it was all right. Everything was going to be okay.

XXXXX

It was on the train back to Chippewa Falls that Robert and Chris found that everything was not as happy as it seemed. Jack seemed to be running a fever, and despite his protests that he was okay, he was pale and seemed to have trouble staying awake. It was Chris who spotted the blood and gasped.

"Robert, he's bleeding!"

"Good Lord!" Robert went to check on his friend, knowing what had happened and why Jack had seemed to slow down as they fled the Hockley mansion. "He's been hit! That bastard Hockley shot him! We need to get him to a hospital!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Unfortunately, there was no way to get Jack to a hospital. Robert quickly moved the still catatonic Rose to a different seat and went to get a first aid kit. Once he had that, he patched up Jack the best he could. In a tense silence, Chris and Robert waited for the train to pull into Chippewa Falls. Once they got back to town, they took Jack and Rose straight to the hospital. They were sure to keep Jack and Rose in the same room, where a doctor could examine them both.

After two hours of waiting and pacing in the waiting room, a doctor came out with somber news.

"I'm afraid your friend has slipped into a coma, and the girl…she's catatonic. There's no way to reach her in this state. I'm going to keep them in the same room for now. Are there any other relatives you need to contact? I'm not too sure that the young man is going to make it. The bullet was lodged into his spinal cord, and if he does wake up…he will never be the same again. There's a chance he'll lose the use of his legs."

"Oh, no, Jack," Chris gasped, burying her face into her husband's shoulder.

"H-how about Rose?" Robert asked, dreading the answer.

"If she's not out of her state in a few days…you'll have no choice but to commit her. I'm sorry." The doctor bowed his head, hating to be the bearer of such bad news.

Suddenly, Chris remembered something and grabbed the doctor's arm. "Rose…she's pregnant…is the baby okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Here's what's so confusing. She shows signs of a miscarriage…but we checked, and there's a baby there. Healthy and safe. The only explanation I have was that it was twins and she lost one of them."

"Oh, dear Lord," Chris gasped, both devastated and relieved. She had lost one baby, but thankfully the second one was still alive.

"Thank you, doctor." Robert nodded as the elderly man walked away.

"They have to be okay, Robert. They just have to." Chris sighed, wiping away some stray tears.

"They will be, Chris. I promise. Jack is strong, and Rose…she's a fighter as well. They'll pull out of this. I'm sure of it."

XXXXX

Rose woke up to a dimly lit room. The air was heavy around her. She was in a comfortable bed, warm and tightly tucked in. She couldn't help but think of what Cal was up to now. He had killed her baby. What did he want from her now? Her soul? Was that why she was in a warm, comfortable bed instead of the hard, cold cot in the basement?

She turned her head, and her heart skipped a bit as she saw Jack. His eyes were closed. His hair seemed damp and limp against the white pillow. He seemed to be pale, and his closed lids appeared bruised. What was going on here? Why did Cal do this? What? Was he going to use Jack to make her obey him now? If that was his plan…well, it worked. She'd do anything he wanted…just as long as he didn't hurt Jack anymore than he already had.

She opened her mouth to say Jack's name when she noticed the dark figure hovering over Jack's still form, a pillow clenched in its hand. Obviously, the figure didn't know that she was awake. She watched as the pillow was pressed against her Jack's face, cutting him off from oxygen. What was she going to do? She couldn't let this man kill Jack! Not her Jack! The man she'd do anything for, even obey Cal! She took another look at the attacker and was surprised by who it was. Ronald O'Connor! Matt's father! She had no choice. She had to save Jack. Opening her mouth, she forced out the loudest scream she could, hoping to rouse anyone who could help.

Ronald released the pillow at the earsplitting shriek that emitted from the redhead on the bed and made a run for it, unsure if he had been seen or if the girl was just now awakening from her psychosis. He just knew that he had to get out of there before anyone caught him. Not thinking twice, he darted out of the room, just as Robert and Chris raced in, paying him no attention.

"Rose! You're awake!" Chris went to embrace her friend as Robert went to take the pillow away from Jack's face, who was now breathing normally again.

"What the hell?" Robert looked at the pillow, wondering what it was doing there. He didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"I-it was Ronald O'Connor. Matt's father! H-he was trying to kill Jack! I woke up, and he was pressing that pillow down onto Jack's face! Trying to smother him!" Rose burst into tears, exhausted from her ordeal and the fear of losing everything she held dear. "He tried to kill Jack."

"Ronald O'Connor? Are you sure, Rose?" Chris asked, her eyes wide with fear. The O'Connors were a very powerful family in Chippewa Falls. If they had tried to kill Jack…well, then it wasn't safe for him to be in the hospital. They would have to move to where the O'Connors had no reach.

"I'm positive. I'd remember that face anywhere. Why would he kill Jack? What did Jack ever do to him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. But it's obvious that we can't keep either one of you here at the hospital. The O'Connors own this hospital. They can do anything to Jack that they want to and no one will say a word. We'll have to move. First thing tomorrow." Robert sighed. "You can stay with us. We have plenty of room. Don't worry, Rose. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Everything will be just fine."

Watching Christina comfort the distraught redhead, Robert hoped that what he said was true. He looked out the window at the night sky and promised Jack's parents that he'd take care of Jack and his family and would get to the bottom of why the O'Connors had it in for Jack. He wouldn't rest until he knew the truth and had set things right again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Next Morning_

They were moving Jack to a hospital in Madison. Rose wanted desperately to go with him. She followed them to the car when Chris grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Rose, you need to stay here. Jack will be fine. I promise."

"You c-can't promise me anything, Chris. Can't he come home with me? I can take care of us," Rose said, sobbing. Chris held her tightly. Robert looked in their direction. Rose had been through so much in the past sixteen days.

"No, he can't come home with you, Rose. You have been through enough these past sixteen days. Jack is going to stay at the hospital where they can look after him. Stay here, and I'll go and get transportation back to our house. Okay?"

"No! I want Jack to stay with me. I can't lose him, too."

"The doctors will take care of him, Rose. They know what they're doing." Chris led Rose over to a nearby bench so she could get off her feet. She was cold, scared, crying, and shaking. Chris did his best to comfort her. A few moments later, Robert pulled up with a small carriage to take them back to the house.

XXXXX

When the trio reached the house, Chris and Rose got out while Robert went to return the carriage. When he returned to the house, he saw Rose and Chris on the couch. He motioned Chris into the other room.

"How is she?"

"How do you think she is, Rob? All she's done is cry and want to see Jack."

"Hopefully everything will turn out okay. Have you told her about the baby?"

"No. I don't want her to get upset."

"She most likely won't. After all, she's still pregnant with one child."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, Chris? She still has something to keep her going right now, and she needs to know that. Jack's in a coma, Chris…and he might not wake up, either. Go and tell her she hasn't lost the other baby." Robert nudged Chris, and she went in and sat by Rose on the couch again.

"Rose…there's something you need to know. I know you're still hurting and everything, but you need to know that somebody needs you to help it survive in there."

"What are you talking about, Chris? I'm not exactly understanding you," Rose said, perplexed at her friend's use of words.

"I'm saying that you're still pregnant. The doctor said you must have been carrying twins and only lost one." Chris looked at Rose, wondering what she was going to say. Rose's eyes started to tear up. She started to sob gently. She was saddened by the loss of one of her children, but the fact that a part of her and Jack had still survived gave her some hope, but there was doubt in her mind. What if Jack didn't want this baby?

"Are you okay, Rose?"

"Yes. Thank you, Chris…thank you so much for telling me. It means a lot to know I still have a baby."

"You're welcome, Rose. Everything is gonna be fine," Chris said, comforting her friend.

XXXXX

Two and a half months passed by, and there had been no change in Jack's condition at the hospital. Rose moped around the house a lot. She only ate because she was pregnant with the baby. Every other weekend they went into Madison to visit Jack in the hospital.

XXXXX

"Rose, are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm coming." Rose walked out the door where Chris was stepping into the horse-drawn carriage. Robert tapped the whip over the horse's back, and they started trotting down the rocky path. It would be dawn when they would arrive in Madison. Chris looked at Rose to see how she was…she was doing fine, but Chris noticed something different, and did a double take.

"Rose! You're beginning to show!" Rose smiled at Chris and nodded. Rose was now four and a half months pregnant. She was happy that she was showing evidence of the surviving baby. She rubbed her belly, feeling the baby inside her. Rose was silent on their way there. When they reached the hospital, the doctor told them they could go right in. Robert and Chris thought Rose should go in by herself this time. Rose entered the room and sat in a chair next to Jack's bed.

"Jack, please wake up. I need you. We need you," Rose pleaded as she put his hand on her belly. The baby kicked. Jack felt this and squeezed his hand in response to it. Rose felt him do that and looked at his face as he started to wake. Rose became instantly enthusiastic and went to go get the doctor, but when she came back with the doctor, his eyes were closed again.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dawson, but sometimes coma patents have false alarms and open their eyes for a few seconds." Rose looked at him and sighed.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Some coma patients don't and some do. It depends on the person," he said, walking out of the room and leaving Rose to sit next to Jack. A few minutes later, they had to leave. They arrived back at the house around ten, and all went to bed.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had been over six months that Jack lay in a coma. Rose had been at his bedside night and day. But sadly, there had been no change in Jack's condition. He had not opened his eyes again, and he very rarely squeezed Rose's hand. The doctors had lost all hope. Their recommendation was to send Jack home and let him slip away. But Rose just couldn't allow that. Jack was her hero. Her lifeline. She couldn't just give up on him, just like he hadn't given up on her. She had to make him live, not only for herself, but for their growing baby.

It was Christmas Day. Rose sat beside Jack's bed, massaging her swollen abdomen. It was snowing, and carolers were outside singing songs of faith and good cheer. Good cheer was no longer inside of her, but faith…that she had plenty of. Faith that today, Jack would open his eyes and smile at her. Today was the day he'd come back.

"Rose." Chris stuck her head inside the door, worry evident in her eyes. "Please come home with us. It's Christmas. You shouldn't be spending it inside a hospital. We have presents for you and the baby and Jack, and a nice dinner just waiting for you."

"Jack has to spend it here, and so will I. I'm not leaving him, Chris. I can't. Besides, maybe tonight's my turn for a Christmas miracle. Maybe tonight he'll come back to us."

Chris just smiled at her friend, feeling sorry for her. Poor Rose. This was her and Jack's first Christmas together. They should be spending it in each other's arms, not with Jack in a coma like this. It was so unfair.

"Go home, Chris. I'll be fine. We both will be."

"Okay. Fine. But if you need anything, just give me a call." Chris waved, leaving Rose alone with a silent Jack.

She looked down into his pale face and sighed sadly. Their friends had given up all hope for Jack. Sad, but true. They thought she should let him die. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Hot tears formed in her eyes as she picked up his limp hand and rubbed it, trying to warm him as best she could.

"It's Christmas, Jack. Come home to me. Please." She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek upon his hand. Hot tears now flowed freely as fresh sobs escaped her. She failed to notice the squeeze of his hand or the worried gaze in his now open blue eyes. She was too caught up in her grief.

"Rose?"

She looked up and gasped, a bright smile in her green eyes. "Jack…you're awake."

"Uh-huh." Jack smiled weakly. Rose ran out the door and told the doctor he had woken up. The doctor and one of the nurses came in to check on Jack. The doctor used a rubber hammer to check Jack's legs. He asked him if he could feel anything.

"No."

"Mr. Dawson, we need to run some more tests before we can come to a conclusion."

"What do you mean, a conclusion? What's there to conclude other than letting me out of here?"

"You'll be let out after we find out what's wrong. Excuse me," the doctor said, leaving the room to get the things he needed to run the tests. Fifteen minutes later, he came back with the stuff. He ran three more tests and sent them with the nurse to the lab. Hours later, the doctor came in with the results.

"Mr. Dawson, the tests show that you're paralyzed from the waist down, but there is a small chance that you will be able to regain your ability to walk."

"What! You mean I can't walk? What happened?"

"Cal shot you when we were running from the mansion, Jack. The bullet ended up lodging in your spinal cord. You also went into a coma for a little over six months," Robert said to his friend as he came into the room. Jack looked around the room. Then he started to stare into space, until he heard Rose's voice talking to the doctor about the chance of him actually being able to walk again. Rose stayed with Jack the rest of the night. A few weeks later, he was released and they all headed back to the Dawson farm.

XXXXX

Robert and Christina helped Jack get into the house. They had decided to throw a welcome home party, but Jack didn't feel up to a celebration. The doctor had given him a wheelchair to use. Jack couldn't steer it very well, but he continued to try. The first few days were very hard on Rose and Jack, considering all that had happened to them. The second day, Jack asked Rose what Cal had done to her. Rose kept telling Jack that she didn't want to talk about it, due to her condition.

XXXXX

Two weeks had gone by, and Rose still wouldn't tell him. That afternoon, Jack sat her down to tell him.

"Rose, I want you to tell me. I'm your husband, for Christ's sake. Will you please just tell me?" Jack pleaded as he sat right in front of her. Rose just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't…you'll leave me," Rose replied between her sobs. Jack held her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Rose, whatever he did to you wasn't your fault. You know that. Please, just tell me," Jack pleaded with her. Rose finally told him everything, how he had burned her, beat her to a pulp, married her, raped her, and aborted one of the twins. She had to stop several times because of all the emotions running through her as she retold everything to Jack. Jack was also crying. He apologized to Rose for not being there for her, slapping her, and not going after her that day. That night Rose helped him to bed, and they fell asleep, not saying a word. They were both lost in thought.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been three months since Jack came home from the hospital. In that short time, there had been no change in his condition, but Rose had given birth to a baby girl that they had named Emily Anne. The birth of the child had lifted Jack out of the dark depression that had overtaken him when he had arrived home, so now Jack was almost back to his old self. He still had bouts of depression, but his baby daughter had inspired him to take back up the art he had abandoned when he had returned home after his coma.

Rose had slipped into motherhood effortlessly. Between taking care of Jack and their daughter, she all but forgot about her ordeal with Cal. It was at night that the nightmares plagued her sleep and fears of Cal coming to get her back threatened her. When that happened, she would scoot closer to Jack's sleeping body, trying to feel safe in his warmth. She often thought of getting a gun. With Jack in a wheelchair, a weapon might be their only course for protection, especially with the O'Connors, who also seemed to be laying low. Anna dropped by regularly, vowing to keep a close eye on her husband and father-in-law. Robert and Christina weren't too happy about Anna's visits. Both felt that Anna was placing both Jack and Rose in danger. But such things were never spoken aloud. Jack needed friends right now, and unfortunately, Anna was one of those friends. To forbid her to even talk to Jack would have been cruel.

Jack was in his wheelchair one day, sketching Rose at the sink, when it happened. It wasn't much, only a tingling sensation and a tiny twitch, barely noticeable. It was the second time that it had happened. Jack took notice and called Rose to the table. For the first time, Jack allowed himself to feel hope for getting his legs back. Rose called the doctor, who agreed to make a house call that night.

Jack and Rose waited nervously, trying to keep themselves busy. Rose tended to Emily, while Jack sketched a picture of himself standing behind Rose as she held their daughter in her arms. The doctor arrived just as Jack was staring at his masterpiece, wondering if someday he really would be standing again, making the picture a reality.

"Mr. Dawson," the doctor greeted as he took off his coat and approached Jack, medical bag at the ready. "So, some feeling in your legs is returning?"

"I'm not sure." Jack frowned. "It only happened twice. I had a tingling sensation in my legs, and they moved a little. It wasn't much…"

"Hmm…but it was something, enough to call me in. I'm just going to examine you, see if I can make a diagnosis here. If that's impossible, I'll take you to the hospital to do tests. Does that sound okay with you?"

Jack looked up at Rose, who frowned at the thought of another night away from her husband. She didn't like being away from Jack's company for even a minute. She had insisted that he be at her side at the birth of their child, and always kept him nearby as she did her morning chores. She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive a night alone if the doctor took him to the hospital.

"Would I be able to come home tonight if I did need to go to the hospital?" Jack asked.

"I would think so. We'd want to keep you under observation. But if you insisted on coming home, there probably wouldn't be a problem." Jack sighed and nodded. He took Rose's hand as the doctor began his examination, which mainly consisted of the doctor pressing steady fingers to his spinal cord.

"Hmm…" The doctor sighed as he finished the examination. "It would seem that your injury is healing. I must say I'm surprised. I'm going to recommend that you start physical therapy as soon as possible. Keep in mind that you may never return to the way you were, but you'll be out of the wheelchair, at least. Congratulations, Mr. Dawson. It seems like you're going to do the impossible."

Rose squealed with joy as she hugged Jack tightly. He was getting better. To her, life was getting better and better. The day of complete and total happiness was soon to be at hand…or so she thought.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rose sat down before dinner and fed Emily for a while. Jack came over to the side of the couch and ran his hands through her hair. Rose looked at him and smiled, then looked back at Emily. After she finished feeding Emily, she got up and got dinner out of the oven. Jack wheeled himself to the table and they ate.

"When are you planning on going to physical therapy, Jack?"

"Tomorrow, around noon. It's going to last about an hour. I'll head home afterwards."

"Are you just going to wheel yourself there?"

"No. I'm taking the wagon."

"Is the ramp Robert made for you to get in and out sturdy?"

"Yeah. I tried it out the day he made it."

"I really want to go with you."

"I know, but you have Emily to take care of, and the doctor's office isn't a good place to bring her."

"You know Chris can take her for the hour," Rose said, looking at Jack and stopping him from putting the next bite in his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to come, Rose? It's going to be painful, and I don't want to see you cry. I also don't know if you're allowed in the room with me. You might end up just sitting in the waiting room."

"I'm sure I want to come with you. Jack, you're my husband. What makes you think I wouldn't want to come?"

"I never said you thought that. I said, are you sure you want to come with me?"

"And I gave you my answer. I'll call Chris and tell her I'm bringing Emily over there so I can go with you."

"All right," Jack said, finishing his chicken.

XXXXX

The next morning, Jack and Rose went over to Chris and Robert's to drop off Emily for a while, while they went into town for Jack's physical therapy.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rose sat beside Jack in the wagon as they pulled up in front of the doctor's office. She held the horses steady while Jack used the wheelchair ramp to get down to the street, then drove the wagon around the back of the building and tied up the horses.

When she came in the front door, Jack had signed in and was waiting impatiently, tapping his fingers nervously and flexing the one toe that had full movement. Rose sat beside him, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Jack looked at her gratefully. "Are you sure you want to come in with me, Rose? You can wait out here if you want."

Rose shook her head. "I'm coming with you, if they'll let me. You jump, I jump, remember? I won't let you face something this hard alone."

Jack smiled at her and was about to say more when the nurse called from the door to the back offices.

"Jack Dawson?"

Jack looked at her, starting to wheel himself in the direction of the door, then looked up as Rose got behind him and pushed him towards the nurse.

"Am I allowed to come in with him?" Rose asked, pausing with her hands still on the wheelchair handles.

"That's up to Dr. Johnson. If he says it's all right, then you can stay with him. Otherwise, you'll have to wait out front."

Rose nodded, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Whether she was allowed to stay with him or not, she would be there when he was done and was ready to go home.

The nurse talked to Jack for a few minutes, writing the information down in his chart. By the time Dr. Johnson came in, the nurse and Rose had helped him strip down to his long underwear so that he would be able to move more easily.

The nurse left as soon as Dr. Johnson came in. He looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything until she asked, "Dr. Johnson, can I stay with Jack while he undergoes physical therapy?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose, as long as you don't try to interfere or get in the way. If I ask for your help, you can come forward, but otherwise, I want you to just sit back and watch. All right?"

Rose nodded. "All right." She looked at Jack, who was looking worried again, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll just sit over there, if it's all right." She pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

"That will be fine." Dr. Johnson turned to Jack. "I'm going to put you on the examining table. Once you're there, I want you to try to move your legs, your feet…whatever you can. Then we'll see where to start."

Jack did as he was told, demonstrating that he could move one big toe with ease, and had a little movement and feeling in the knee of his other leg.

Dr. Johnson nodded. "All right, Mr. Dawson. Now, I want you to lay back on the examining table while I help you move your legs and feet. It may be painful, and I want you to say something if it is. It will mean that you are getting sensation back, and that's a step in the right direction. Okay?"

"Okay." Jack wasn't looking forward to this. He wanted to be able to walk again, but physical therapy seemed like an unpleasant prospect.

His legs were stiff and shrunken from lack of use. He was embarrassed to let people see him that way, and often kept a blanket over his legs when they had company. He knew that his friends wouldn't laugh at him, but he still didn't want them seeing his shrunken limbs. It was bad enough that Rose saw him that way, but she was the one who assisted him in everything, even in bathing and getting into bed at night.

Jack clenched his fists as Dr. Johnson began helping him to move his legs. It did hurt, if only a little, but he would take it if it meant that there was a chance that he would be able to move his legs again.

Rose watched the whole time, her own legs aching in sympathy as she watched Jack struggle to move on his own, struggle to do even a fraction of what he had once been able to do.

At the end of the hour, Dr. Johnson gave Jack a list of exercises to do, as well as some information on physical therapy and spinal cord injuries.

Jack looked through the information, then turned to the doctor, puzzled.

"Dr. Johnson?" He held out the pamphlet. "This says that a spinal cord injury causes permanent paralysis and loss of feeling. If that's true, then why am I able to move and feel a little?"

"Well, your spine wasn't actually severed. The bullet broke the vertebrae and nicked the spinal cord, but enough was left intact that healing is possible. You said that you were able to walk shortly after the injury, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"That wouldn't have been possible if your spine had been severed."

"But why was I able to walk then, but not after I came out of the coma?"

"It's possible that your movement then, or your friend's attempts to help you, may have moved the bullet enough to injure your spine. It could also have happened when you had surgery to remove the bullet. But if those things hadn't been done, you would almost certainly have died."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. He couldn't blame his friends for trying to help him. They might have injured him further, but without their help, he would have died, leaving Rose alone.

"Do you think I'll be able to walk again?"

"I think your chances are very good. Though you may never walk as well as you once did, you'll probably be able to use your legs again in the future. In fact, I want you to come in here next week to be fitted for leg braces. They may help you walk again even if your legs remain weak."

"All right." Jack smiled at Rose as she began to help him get dressed again.

"I also want you to come back tomorrow for further physical therapy. In fact, I want you to make a standing appointment. If all goes well, you'll soon go beyond just moving your legs and will be able to try to stand and even walk. There are a variety of therapies that we can try, including water therapy, which will allow you work on moving your legs without the pressure that comes from being on dry land."

Jack nodded, then looked up at Dr. Johnson, another question coming into his mind. "Uh…Dr. Johnson…this may seem like a stupid question…but is there a possibility that I will recover enough to have…ah…intimate relations with my wife again?"

Rose gave him a shocked look, her face turning bright red. "Jack! Don't ask him that!" she whispered, horribly embarrassed.

But Dr. Johnson just took the question in stride. He had heard variations on it more than once.

"Probably," he told him. "Once you regain more feeling and movement in your legs, that will be something for you and your wife to work on."

Rose finished helping Jack get dressed, her face still flaming. As soon as the doctor had left, she turned on him.

"Jack Dawson, don't you ever embarrass me like that again!" she hissed, more angry than she had thought possible.

Jack gave her a contrite look. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would embarrass you like that. I thought you might miss it, too."

Rose looked at him for a moment, then turned away. "I don't know if I miss it or not. It was…enjoyable…with you…but after what Cal did to me…I just…I don't know. It doesn't seem the same."

She wiped her eyes, embarrassed by her sudden tears. She had tried to forget everything that Cal had done to her, but no matter how hard she tried, something would remind her of the ordeal he had put her through.

"Rose."

She turned to see Jack looking at her. Without another word, he pulled her into his lap in the wheelchair, cradling her head against his shoulder. She sniffed, trying to stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't know it would bother you this much." He stroked her hair. "There's no guarantee that I'll ever be able to make love to you again…but if I can, we'll talk about it then. Okay?"

"Okay." Rose kept her face pressed against his shoulder for several more minutes, until her tears had stopped.

When she lifted her head, Jack was looking at her. "Rose…" He paused for a moment, thinking of the right words. "Rose, whatever happens, now or in the future, I'll always love you, no matter what. What you've been through isn't going to make me stop loving you. And whatever problems we might face in the future…we'll work through them. Things are looking up for us, Rose."

"I hope so." Rose leaned her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, too, Jack, always. No matter what happens."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack rolled the wheelchair into the kitchen, where Rose was sitting nursing Emily. She smiled as he came in, leaning over to give him a kiss.

Jack grinned at her, his face more animated than it had been in a long time. "I have something to show you," he told her, setting the brakes on the wheelchair so it wouldn't roll.

"What is it?"

"Watch."

He pushed the footrests of the wheelchair aside, reaching for the crutches that were strapped to the back of the chair. Rose watched curiously.

Jack maneuvered his leg braces so that they were almost straight, then rested the crutches on the floor near his feet. Holding onto them and using the wall for support, he struggled to his feet, finally standing.

Rose stared at him for a moment, her mouth hanging open. "Jack! You're standing!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting with happiness.

"I've been trying for a long time, and finally managed to do it this morning. I kept practicing until I could do it without falling."

Rose set Emily on her blanket on the floor and came towards her husband. "You are getting better! Sometimes I wondered if it was ever going to happen, but your hard work has been worth it. Look at you!"

Jack laughed. "Amazing, isn't it. I can't walk yet, but isn't standing the first step towards walking?"

"That's how babies do it. You may not be a baby anymore, but—you'll be walking soon. I know you will."

"I hope so."

Rose laughed with delight, throwing her arms around Jack. He wobbled, nearly falling, before he leaned against her, letting her hold him up.

"I'm not very steady on my feet yet, I'm afraid," he confessed, trying to hold onto the crutches and hug her at the same time.

"You will be." Rose steadied him, standing back to admire his feat before helping him sit back down. "You were right, Jack. Things are looking up for us."

"I'll be able to go back to work soon, I hope. Then…" His brow furrowed. "Rose, where have we been getting the money to live on all this time? It's been months since you were kidnapped, and I haven't worked since then. How deeply in debt are we?"

Rose looked away. "We're not in debt yet. I…had some money stashed away."

"You did? Where did you get it?"

"Cal."

"_Cal_ gave you money?"

"Not on purpose, but…I found several stacks of bills in the inner pockets of the coat when I was cleaning it not long after coming back here, thinking that I might sell it to pay the bills."

"How much money was there?"

"About five thousand dollars."

"Five thousand dollars!"

"I think he must have cleaned out his safe before the ship sank. He always did believe in being prepared."

"And when he put the coat on you…he gave you the money."

"Yes. He didn't ask me about it when…when I was with him. He must have thought I'd lost it, or sold the coat or something. Actually, it was here all the time, and now what's left of the money is hidden in several places so that if someone steals it, they won't get all of it. I also wrapped the Heart of the Ocean in oilcloth and buried it in the yard so that it won't be stolen."

"You have that, too?"

"It was in an outer pocket. Cal probably put the coat on me to keep it safe."

Jack looked at her, wide-eyed. "If you sold that, you would never have to worry about money again."

"I don't want to sell it, Jack. It's a reminder of those days we spent together on board the Titanic—a reminder of happier times. The drawing that you made of me was lost, but one day you might make another."

"Maybe. In fact, I hope so. But not until I'm better. I want to save that until I'm walking again."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know…I just do." He grinned. "I might even make a drawing of you wearing it fully clothed this time, too."

Rose blushed slightly, but didn't get angry. "I'd like that. I'll keep it for as long as I am able. If you can't get another job soon, then maybe I can go to work…I could work in a store or a restaurant, or take in sewing, or even clean houses…I've learned to do a lot of things since that day I left you."

Jack sobered at the reminder. "Rose…I'm sorry for hitting you that day. I told you…and myself…that I would never do that, and then I went back on my word. I acted no better than the bastard who you were engaged to."

"Jack, no. You shouldn't have hit me…but it's over and done with. I've forgiven you. You never did half the things to me that Cal did. You've never burned me, or beaten me, or caused me to miscarry…or raped me. You are nothing like him. I don't think you could be so vicious even if you wanted to be. You stuck by me even after what he did to me…and I'm grateful for that."

"I stuck by you because I love you. Cal can't change that. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you on board the Titanic…and that's not going to change. And you've stuck with me all this time, even though I've been in a wheelchair and might have never gotten better. I still might never be able to walk the way I once could. Robert said that you visited me every day in the hospital, even though it was a long drive to get there. You slept on a cot at my side sometimes, and refused to give up on me."

"I love you, Jack. That's why I stayed with you. I couldn't bear the thought that you might wake up and I'd miss it—or that you might die alone. I was so relieved when you finally woke up…and now you're getting better, and you'll soon be walking again. Things are going to be all right. I'm sure of it."

XXXXX

"Father, I need to talk to you." Matt O'Connor strode into the parlor, a worried look on his face.

Ronald put his newspaper down and looked at his son. "About what?"

"Dawson."

"What about him?"

"I saw him and his wife leaving the doctor's office in town, and when I asked I found out that Jack is beginning to recover from his injury. He may soon be walking again."

"And?"

"And if he regains his legs, he'll be able to investigate our role in his parents' deaths again. It probably won't be long before he's walking again, either—the nurse says that he's been coming in for physical therapy for about two months."

Ronald looked at his son scornfully. "He won't walk again. He was shot in the spine. Those injuries don't heal."

"His has."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Father, don't you understand the importance of this? You're more guilty in this matter than I am—I was only fifteen at the time of the Dawsons' deaths, and all I did was close the barn door so that they couldn't get out. It could easily be argued that I was trying to keep the fire from spreading. You, on the other hand, were the one who set the fire."

"By knocking over a lantern, which is a common enough accident."

"But Jack suspects that it wasn't an accident, and if he finds out the truth—"

"He'll go straight to the authorities." Ronald sighed. "You're right. We do need to do something. The question is—what?"

"We could arrange for another fire," Matt suggested.

"Too obvious. It would be too much of a coincidence if all of the Dawsons died in fires—but the second fire was years after the first one."

"Some other kind of accident, then?"

Ronald thought for a few moments. "No. He's suspicious now, and if he survives, he'll know who was behind it."

"Then what should we do? We can't just let him discover the truth and turn us in." Matt paced back and forth across the floor, trying to think of a solution. "Wait! What about Hockley? When we contacted him the first time, he sent Rose's mother to take her back to Philadelphia."

"No one knows where he is. I've tried to contact him, but it's like he's disappeared."

"He's dead, then?"

"No one knows. He hasn't been seen since Dawson took his wife back. I tried contacting his father, who owns Hockley Steel, but he says he has no idea where his son is. If he was dead, there would have been a funeral and a lot of attention in the newspapers, because he's the son of a Pittsburgh steel tycoon."

"So Hockley is out, then. But we need to think of some way to stop Jack from investigating us—some way that doesn't implicate us."

"I know that, Matt. But Dawson isn't out of the woods yet—he still has a long way to go, if he ever regains his legs. So we have time to think of something."

"Yes. But whatever we do, this time we have to make sure it's permanent."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come on, Jack. You can do it." Rose stood a few feet away from Jack, watching him balance on his crutches. "Just move your leg forward. That's all there is to it."

Jack grimaced in frustration. Gaining the ability to stand had given him hope that he would soon be back to normal, but several weeks had passed and he had yet to be able to move without the help of the wheelchair. It sounded so simple—just put one foot in front of the other—and he had done that every day without thinking until Cal had shot him. Now it seemed like the most insurmountable task possible. Even a baby had an easier time walking than him.

His mouth set, Jack pushed one foot forward against the floor, sliding it over the wood. This time, he would do it. This time, he would take that first step.

He almost made it. Then, as before, his other leg buckled, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"God dammit!" he swore, sitting there in frustration, wondering if he would ever be able to even begin to walk again. He went to physical therapy three times a week, but he hadn't progressed beyond standing. Even in the water, he was unable to walk, although falls weren't nearly so painful there.

Rose knelt down to help him, hugging him around the pillows she had helped him strap around himself for protection against falls. He had taken several painful falls, one resulting in a sprained ankle, before Rose had come up with the idea of having him wear pillows to cushion himself.

"You'll make it eventually," she reassured him, pulling the wheelchair over and helping him drag himself into it.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled, his face clouded. No matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to get anywhere. Every attempt at walking had ended in him falling, although sometimes Rose had been able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Rose put her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his. "You'll make it, Jack. You have too much determination not to make it."

"It's not going to work." He pulled out of her embrace, blinking against a sudden rush of tears. He wasn't one to give up easily, but all his weeks of hard work seemed to be for nothing—and he wanted more than anything to walk again.

Rose stopped him as he began to wheel away from her, understanding how much this upset him. "Jack…"

His hand moved to his face quickly as a stray tear escaped his eye. "Leave me alone, Rose."

"No." Rose moved to stand in front of him, then carefully lowered herself into his lap. "I won't leave you alone." She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Jack, whether or not you ever walk again…some things aren't going to change. I love you, and that isn't going to change. We've got a good house to live in, a beautiful little girl who thinks you're wonderful, and I'm making enough money for us to live on by making dresses for the girls and women of Chippewa Falls."

"I don't want you having to support us. I should be doing that."

"Then perhaps you should learn to sew, too." She stopped as he set his jaw. Her words weren't doing much to comfort him.

She stood, but didn't allow him to move away from her. "Jack, I know it's hard, but I honestly do think that you're going to walk again. You managed to move your foot two inches farther than last time, and it took at least an extra second for your other leg to give out. You will walk again, even if takes longer than you'd hoped."

Jack had been sitting silently in the wheelchair, listening but not commenting, until Rose told him that he had done slightly better this time. Raising his head slightly, he looked at her.

"Did I really do better this time, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"You really did better. I wouldn't make up something like that when you're in this kind of mood."

He frowned at her, but then turned the wheelchair back towards the open area he had been practicing in. Reaching for his crutches, he looked at her. "Help me up. I want to try again."

"Jack…are you sure about that?" Rose didn't want him to risk another failure that day, nor did she want him to risk falling and injuring himself.

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe I just haven't been practicing enough each day."

Rose pressed her lips together in worry, but helped him to his feet anyway. He stood, supported by the crutches and his leg braces. Slowly, he slid his right foot out again, pushing it forward until it was almost enough to be called a full step—if he could get his left leg to cooperate.

Once again, he felt his left leg begin to give out, but Rose rushed to support him, keeping him from falling. He clung stubbornly to his crutches, wavering until he managed to support his own weight again.

"Jack, maybe you need a little more support when you attempt to walk. Maybe if I helped you…"

Jack nodded, determined to make it work this time. "Yes. Let's try it."

Rose moved behind him, her arms around him to provide extra support as he tentatively moved his foot forward again. This time, when his leg began to buckle, he focused all his attention on keeping it straight, and after a moment, he pushed his left foot forward with agonizing slowness, until finally he brought it to stand beside his right foot.

"Jack!" Rose couldn't contain her excitement. "You did it! You took a step!"

Jack stared down at his feet, a tentative smile spreading across his face. "I did. It was a small step, but…I did it." He tightened his grip on his crutches. "Let's see if I can do it again."

Straining his tired legs, he forced each foot forward, a little faster this time. Rose looked over his shoulder, her eyes lighting with joy.

"Jack! You're—"

"Not quite walking yet." Taking a deep breath, he pushed his legs to move forward again, and again, until he had taken five steps. "Rose, I'm doing it! I'm walking!"

"I knew you could do it! I knew you would walk again!"

Jack looked down at his feet, and then, concentrating hard, he lifted his right foot slightly and swung it forward. He wobbled a little, but then, putting his weight on it, he managed to lift his left foot and move it forward.

He looked back over his shoulder, his earlier despondency forgotten. "Rose! I…"

She moved around him quickly, throwing her arms around him. "Jack, I'm so happy for you. You've worked so hard…"

Jack leaned his head forward and kissed her, deeply and spontaneously, one of the few times he had done so since coming out of the coma months before. Rose kissed him back, her eyes shining with joy.

"I love you, Jack," she told him. "I love you so much. Remember when you made me promise not to give up?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I want you to make me the same promise now. Never give up, Jack. Now matter how hopeless it seems—never give up."

Jack smiled at her, a hint of the old light in his eyes. "I'll never give up, Rose. I promise."

Rose threw her arms around him again, laughing joyfully. Jack laughed, too, until he attempted to take a step backward and stumbled, falling into her arms.

Rose held him tightly, a bit startled, then grinned playfully. "It seems I've swept you off your feet, my love." She giggled, helping him stand again.

Jack laughed, too, in a better mood now than he'd been in a long time.

XXXXX

"Operator, I'd like to make a long distance call to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin."

"Yes, sir. To what location?"

"The O'Connors. And operator, this needs to be a private call."

"Yes, sir." The line hummed as the operator went through the steps to connect him to Chippewa Falls.

Cal waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the wall. He had to find Rose, and soon. His father had disinherited him just the week before, due to his continuing unmarried state. After he had awakened in one of Philadelphia's best hospitals following Rose's rescue, his father had informed him that he had six months after he was released to find a real wife. Cal had protested that Rose was his wife, and that he would find her and bring her back, but Nathan Hockley had informed him that he had obtained copies of the papers showing Rose to be Jack Dawson's legal wife, and that unless she was widowed or divorced her husband, Cal's marriage to her was null and void.

Cal's face twisted into an angry frown as he contemplated the situation. Rose was his. He had been engaged to her long before she had ever met Dawson, and he was the one who had more than enough money to keep her and her mother comfortable for the rest of their lives. Or he would, if he ever managed to convince his father to change back the will.

Nathan Hockley had disinherited his son in favor of a nephew with a wife and several children, but the nephew had not been informed of that fact, and if Cal could find a wife, his father would change the will again so that his son would inherit everything.

Cal took a deep breath through his mouth, cursing Jack Dawson and his friends. He had once been considered a good catch, with his pick of beautiful debutantes for a wife, but it was Rose who had caught his eye, Rose whose family's finances had been shaky enough to make her an especially easy catch, at least before she had met Dawson.

Angrily, Cal moved his hand to touch his face. He had once been considered a good catch, but no more. The rock that had smashed into his face had done severe damage, and the ugly scars and disfigurement had made him unacceptable in the eyes of the women of high society.

His hand moved over his face, touching the scars as though he hoped that they had miraculously vanished. They hadn't, of course. His nose had been smashed by the rock and had never healed properly, forcing him to breathe through his mouth most of the time. One eye opened only partway, and he could see very little with it. An ugly scar ran from the corner of his mouth down to his chin, where an edge of the rock had caught it and torn it open.

Of course, there were women who would have married him anyway, caring more about his money than his ruined face, but he wanted a woman of his own society, one who would bring her status to the marriage and bring back some of the status he had lost after the scandal involving Rose and his injuries.

Rose was the only woman of his society that he could hope to win. They had been engaged before, after all, and he had learned how to manipulate and control her. The threat of injuring her, of causing her to lose the baby she carried, of turning her mother out on the streets—all had been effective ways of controlling her, although they had grown less effective with time as her hatred of him had grown.

Cal was certain that he could get her back if he found her, though. There was a possibility that she was widowed now—he had seen the bloodstain spreading across Dawson's back after he had shot him, and he might not have survived it. Even if he had—what did he have to offer her? A life of drudgery, as opposed to the luxury that Cal could offer her if she cooperated. And if something had happened to Dawson, she would need someone to take care of her, to provide for her. He couldn't imagine a girl of Rose's upbringing taking care of herself.

Of course, Rose was no longer carrying a baby that he could use to threaten her, but he was certain that he could fix that quickly enough. It was his face that was scarred and mutilated, not the rest of him, and he was sure that he could get her with child quickly enough if he brought her back to Philadelphia. And if Dawson was still alive, Rose would have no choice but to divorce him then—what man would want a wife who was bearing the child of another man?

It was the perfect plan—but only if he could find her. That was why he was calling the O'Connors—they might well know where she was, if she was still in Chippewa Falls, or they might know where she had gone if she had left. Either way, he was determined to find her.

"Hello?"

Cal quickly turned his attention to the phone. "Hello. This is Caledon Hockley. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Matt O'Connor. We wondered if you were still alive and kicking. What can I do for you, Mr. Hockley?"

"I'm looking for my fiancée. She disappeared again several months ago. I was wondering if you had any idea where she was."

"Dawson's bitch is right here in Chippewa Falls. After she left you, she came back here instead of disappearing like she should have."

"Disappearing like she should have?"

"Yes. If she wanted to get away from you, she shouldn't have come back here. She should have known you'd be looking for her."

"What of Dawson?"

"He's still alive, though he was in a coma for six months after being shot taking her back. Now he's in a wheelchair, and no one knows if he'll ever walk again."

"A wheelchair, eh?" Cal was intrigued in spite of himself. Dawson was still alive, but if he was confined to a wheelchair, he would be that much easier to dispose of.

"They've got a kid, too—a baby girl. Name's Emily."

"A baby? But—"

"The bitch was already pregnant when we sent her back to you. I guess she didn't tell you."

"Oh, she told me, all right. I thought I'd taken care of it." Cal was sure that Rose had miscarried, and yet she had an infant daughter now. What had happened? He had seen the blood, had heard her beg him not to harm her baby. Somehow the baby had survived. But then, what did he know about how women's bodies worked? He knew that he enjoyed being with them, but he really didn't know much about how the female body worked. He had been wrong when he had assumed that Rose had lost the baby.

The thought angered him. She had gotten away from him, married a man who was entirely unsuitable—she shouldn't have had a baby, too, especially after all he had done to make her lose it.

But it didn't matter. Now that he knew where Rose was, he could find her and bring her back. Dawson wouldn't be able to protect or rescue her this time. As for the baby—he would have to find another way to get rid of her.


End file.
